Lord Voldemorts dotter
by KidaRiddle
Summary: På trottoaren satt det en flicka och grät över vad som just skulle hända. Hon hade sett sin far göra så många gånger förut. Döda. Hon var ju trots allt Voldemorts dotter.
1. En hemsk början

**Kapitel 1: En hemsk början****

* * *

**Det var en mörk natt och stjärnorna lyste på himlen. Långt bort hördes ett skrik av fasa - Snälla låt mig vara. Jag ber dig. Tänk på vad som kommer hända med Maria. Ungefär två meter bort satt en nioårig flicka i gathörnet och grät över vad som skulle hända. Hon skulle aldrig mer få träffa sin mor igen.

- Det är det jag gör sa mannen iskallt. Jag gör det som är bäst för henne. Jag har ingen användning för henne om hon ska vara på din sida. Men nu blir det inte så sa mannen i en iskall väsning.

Han talade ormspråk med henne.  
Flickan verkade ha förstått varenda ord av det sa sades men hon gjorde ingenting för att hjälpa sin mor. Hon visste att om hon gjorde det så skulle hon sluta precis som henne. Hon var inte dum. Den smartaste flickan på jorden. Det var så hennes mamma brukade kalla henne ibland när hon var ledsen. Plötsligt hördes rösten igen och men nu använde han sin trollstav och Maria tittade bort. Hon trodde aldrig orden skulle komma men när de gjorde det så blundade hon.

- Avada Kedavra sa den iskalla rösten

Det sista Maria hörde av sin mor var ett skrik av fasa som hon aldrig skulle kunna glömma och som skulle hemsöka hennes drömmar i flera år. Det var i alla fall vad hon trodde. Men sedan förändrades mannens röst och blev silkeslen igen.

- Du vet att jag var tvungen att göra så här Maria eller hur? Sa Voldemort kallt.

- Ja far sa hon snyftande. Men jag förstår inte varför.

- Det behöver du inte veta heller. Du får veta det när du är tillräckligt gammal. Nu sticker vi.

Strax innan de transfererade sig iväg pekade Voldemort med sin trollstav mot himlen och mumlade:

- Morsmordre

* * *

Flickan tog tag i sin fars hand och sen bar det av. Hon visste vart de skulle. Hon hade varit där med sin far förut måna gånger.  
Ungefär 50 meter framför dem låg det en herrgård. Det var dit de var på väg. Till Malfoy Manor. Lagom till att de kommit fram till ytterdörren öppnades den och Lucius Malfoy kom ut. Han blev en aning överraskad att se dem där men hämtade sig snabbt. Han bugade sig djupt vid åsynen av Voldemort. Maria gav han inte ens en blick.

- Herre, vad för er hit? Frågade mannen med en lätt darrning på rösten.

- Du vet mycket väl varför jag är här Lucius Sa Voldemort. Hennes mor är död. Hon stannar här inatt.

- Men Herre, jag...

Voldemort gav Lucius en blick som sa att han inte tålde några motsägelser. Precis som vanligt.  
Lucius tog genast Marias hand och föste in henne. Voldemort vände sig om för att gå när han hörde Lucius ljudliga suck.

- Klaga inte nu Lucius sa han utan att vända sig om. Hämta din mantel jag har ett uppdrag till dig.

Lucius gjorde som han blev tillsagd.  
När han kom ut igen märkte han att hans herre redan var borta vid grindarna. Han skyndade sig bort dit.

- Vilken tid det tog att hämta en ynklig mantel, nästa gång är jag kanske inte så vänlig att jag låter dig hämta den sa Voldemort irriterat.

- Förlåt herre sa Lucius med en enkel bugning. Sedan var de borta.


	2. Hos familjen Malfoy

Kapitel 2: Hos familjen Malfoy

* * *

Nästa morgon vaknade Maria rödgråten och skakande med tanke på vad som hade hänt kvällen innan. Plötsligt hörde hon en knackning på dörren och Narcissa Malfoy kom in.

- Mår du bättre nu? frågade hon

- Hur ska jag kunna göra det? sa hon. Min mor blev dödad av min far som knappt vill veta av mig. Han lämnar mig här utan så mycket som ett ord till mig och ni tror att jag ska må bättre efter en ynka natt, sa hon med gråten i halsen.

Med de orden sprang hon ut i trädgården och satt sig vid ett träd och började teckna som hon som vanligt gjorde när hon blev ledsen över något hennes far gjort. Hon skissade försiktigt upp en bild av hennes mor.

En vecka senare hade hennes far fortfarande inte hört av sig. Hon brydde sig inte. Han brukade inte hålla sina löften. Men när Lucius dök upp en och en halv vecka efter att han stack så blev hon förvirrad. Inte över hennes far utan för skicket Lucius dök upp i. Han dök upp tre meter upp i luften och blodet rann om honom. Hon såg honom i sista sekunden och hoppade undan. Sedan sprang hon till Narcissa och berättade vad som hade hänt. Hon sprang ut för att hjälpa sin man medan Maria stannade i köket. Hon visste redan vad som har hänt. Hennes far hade berättat med hjälp av telepati. Hon hade aldrig berättat för någon att hon kunde telepatera, men hon hade aldrig haft någon anledning till att göra det. Lucius fick ett uppdrag av hennes far att stjäla en profetia om Harry Potter hennes far och han misslyckades och inte bara det, så förstördes profetian. Det var inte så konstigt att hennes far var arg. Profetian var det enda han hade tänkt på de senaste åren och nu skulle han förmodligen aldrig få höra den igen. Det som förvånade Maria mest var att Lucius fortfarande var vid liv. Det var inte många som överlevde hennes fars vredesutbrott. Några månade senare fyllde Maria elva och som väntat fick hon ett brev från Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Det blev Narcissa som följde med henne dit eftersom Lucius fortfarande inte mådde så bra. När de fått tag i allt åkte de tillbaka till Malfoy Manor. Maria hade aldrig fått en present av sin far på väldigt länge. Undantaget var en underlig vätska han hade kallat veritaserum. Han sa att det var ett starkt sanningsserum och mycket användbar om man inte kunde legitimering. Nu hittade hon en bok som låg på bordet i köket. Boken var hon inte så intresserad av men däremot var hon intresserad av lappen som låg på den.

_Ha en trevlig födelsedag och var vänlig läs boken innan du slutar på Hogwarts. Möt mig vid den stora eken i skogen klockan 18.00 ikväll. Ska visa dig en sak.  
Din Far_

Det var inte långt men för Maria betydde det mycket. Hon hade inte sett sin far på flera veckor nu. Klockan fem i sex väntade hon vid eken i skogen som det stod i brevet. Hon visste att hennes far inte skulle komma förrän om fem minuter eftersom han alltid kom precis när han sa att han skulle det men det var bättra att vara tidig än sen. Precis exakt fem minuter senare kom hennes far från tomma luften. Hon kände sin far och blev därför inte ett dugg förvånad över att han transfererade sig ljudlöst.

- Vad var det du ville prata med mig om? Frågade Maria.

- Jag vill att du ska se det här, sa han bara och tog hennes hand.

Hade hon varit lite yngre så skulle hon aldrig tagit hans hand men nu hade hon vant sig och tog hans hand utan att tveka. Precis som hon förväntat sig befann de sig på en kyrkogård.

- Var är vi Far? Frågade hon nervöst.

- Är inte det ganska tydligt? sa hennes far ironiskt.

- På en kyrkogård. Men var? I vilken by?

- Du får se sa han. Efter ytterligare några meter visste Maria exakt var hon var. Det var hennes farfars gamla hem innan han blev dödad. Men hon förstod inte varför de var där. Hennes far avskydde det huset och ville egentligen aldrig mer se det och ändå var de här.

- Jag vill att du ska lära dig en sak innan du åker imorgon Sa Voldemort.

- Du är en Dolder och vi visar ingen svaghet. Okej. Jag struntar i om du är bäst i klassen men bara du inte låter någon smutsskalle slå dig.

- Nämn en gång jag har blivit utslagen av en smutskalle.

- Aldrig, sa hennes far. Och jag hoppas du tänker låta det förbli så.

- Ja, och om inte kan jag ju alltid mixtra lite med dens betyg. Eller hur?

- Mycket bra, sa Voldemort. Jag skickar tillbaka dig nu och ta med dig boken jag gav dig till Hogwarts. Det finns inte så många svartkonstböcker att läsa där.

- Tack far sa Maria innan hon kände hur hon fördes iväg därifrån.


	3. Två nya vänner

**Kapitel 3: Två nya vänner**

* * *

Hon landade omkring 1 meter från Narcissa som genast ville veta varför hon var sen.

- Maria, vart har du varit, vi har letat efter dig. Vi måste åka nu sa hon och rösten lät stressad.

- Hos pappa sa hon bara och hämtade sin koffert. Sedan tog hon lite flampulver och sa tydligt:

- Perrong nio och tre kvart.

När hon var framme gick hon ut ur brasan och borstade av lite sot som kommit på klädnaden hon tagit på sig hemma. Strax därefter kom Narcissa och Draco. De gick genast och satte sig på tåget.  
Maria letade fram en egen kupé och satte sig. När tåget började röra på sig tog hon fram boken hon fått av sin far i födelsedagspresent.  
Plötsligt öppnades kupédörren och en pojke och en flicka kom in.

- Får vi sätta oss här sa flickan blygt till Maria.

- Visst svarade hon som faktiskt inte ville sitta ensam hela vägen till Hogwarts.

- Ni ska börja första året va frågade hon dem.

- Ja det ska vi sa pojken som presenterat sig som David.

Flickan hette Vinnova men efter många missförstånd kallade de hennes för Vinn.

- Vilket elevhem tror du att du hamnar i frågade David Maria efter en stund.

- Slytherin, svarade hon omedelbart.

- Vad bra för min far har sagt att det är det enda elevhemmet jag får ha vänner i och att de andra elevhemmen är dumma och inte borde finnas.

Då frågade Maria dem en konstig fråga.

- Är ni renblodiga.

- Äh kom igen Maria. Om vi inte skulle vara renblodiga så skulle vi väl knappast vilja vara med i Slytherins elevhem eller hur?

- Nej kanske inte, sa Maria tyst.

- Vår far är dödsätare sa Vinn plötsligt. Är din det?

- Nej verkligen inte. Eller jo kanske. Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska förklara det.

- Ska han bli en dödsätare? Frågade David

- Nej det ska han inte. Kan vi inte byta samtalsämne en stund så får jag fundera.

- Visst, svarade de.

Efter en stund tog samtalet slut och Maria tog upp boken hon fått av sin far igen. Det märkliga var att hon läste den inte. Det bara såg ut som om hon läste den. Hon skickade en telepatisk röst till sin far. Det gick lika lätt som vanligt. Hennes far blev en aning förvånad över att Maria kontaktade honom från tåget men han sa inte till henne att sluta.

_- Maria, har det hänt något? frågade Voldemort_

_- Nej far, eller jo eller nej. Jag vet inte hasplade Maria_

- Vad är det? frågade han henne lugnt.  
- Det är två nya vänner. Vi liksom pratade om våra föräldrar och det visade sig att deras föräldrar är dödsätare och de liksom frågade mig om du var en dödsätare och jag visste liksom inte vad jag skulle säga.

- Okej Maria ta det lugnt. Vilka dödsätare.

- Jag vet inte, men vad har det med saken att göra.

- Inget är bara nyfiken du vet. Svarade Voldemort ironiskt - Jag vet svarade hon fnittrande.

- Far jag är fortfarande inte så duktig på telepati så snälla hjälp mig.

- Du kan ju alltid säga att jag är bättre än dödsätarna om inte det är lite för uppenbart vem jag är då svarade han. Eller också så säg att jag är en dödsätare som står väldigt, väldigt nära mig själv om du fattar.  
- Jag förstår far svarade Maria lugnt.  
Med de orden så var deras tankeförbindelse bruten.

* * *

Efter ungefär två månaders tjat blev Maria väldigt trött på att de tjatade om hennes far dag ut och dag in. Hon gillade inte att de tjatade om det på öppen plats där vem som helst kunde höra.

- Kom igen Maria tjatade David och Vinn. Berätta nu. Är din far en dödsätare eller inte?

- Ja han är en dödsätare som står väldigt nära Voldemort. Sa Maria uppgivet - Wow, då måste han vara bra, svarade David fascinerat.

- Ja bättre finns inte svarade Maria drömmande.


	4. Han vet

**Kapitel 4: Han vet****

* * *

**Två veckor senare satt de tre vännerna nere i fängelsehålorna på en trolldryckslektion med Severus Snape. Maria var som vanligt bäst i alla ämnena. Hon hade hållit sitt löfte till sin far att inte låta någon smutsskalle slå henne i något ämne.

Plötslig hände det något och hela hennes kittel sprängdes i luften. Hon hoppade snabbt bakåt i ren reflex. Då kom Snape fram till henne.

- Kan du vara vänlig förklara vad som hände Maria, sa Snape kyligt.

- Nej Professorn sa Maria. Jag blev lika förvånad som du blev, sa Maria nästan lika kyligt. Jag bara stod där och plötsligt flög kitteln i luften.

- Jag tror dig sa han när han tagit en närmare titt på kittel som hade spruckit mitt itu. Ni kan gå nu, sa han. Men Maria jag vill prata med dig så du stannar kvar okej.

- Visst professorn, sa hon lydigt och satte sig ner igen.

När resten av eleverna gått ut reste hon sig upp igen.

- Maria, kan du berätta för mig hur det här egentligen hände, sa Snape frågande. Och sedan vill jag ha ditt efternamn. Vet du att du är den enda som inte lämnat in sitt efternamn, frågade han

- Jag har ingen aning om vad som hände Professorn sa hon och mitt efternamn är min ensak.

- Du går visserligen i Slytherin men det förklarar inte varför ditt humör är som det är. Så farligt kan det ju inte vara. Jag menar, du är ju inte direkt släkt med mörkrets herre, sa han ironiskt.

Då vände sig Maria om och gick därifrån.

- Eller är du det Maria? frågade Snape plötsligt

- Tänk om jag är det då, skrek Maria och sprang mot dörren.

Det slog igen precis när hon skulle gå ut. Hon ryckte i dörren men den gick inte upp.

- Släpp ut mig, fräste hon.

- Nej, sa han. Det är en sak jag måste veta först, sa han. Hur är ni släkt?  
Det var inte direkt den fråga Maria väntade sig men hon samlade sig snabbt.

- Vad angår det dig, sa hon

- Tja, sa han. Jag kan ju alltid berätta för skolan att du är släkt med Voldemort sa han hotfullt.

Många hade nog blivit rädda, men inte hon.

- Visst gör du det, men du kommer ångra dig, sa hon ilsket.

- Är det ett hot, frågade han henne.

- Tänk om det är det, svarade hon iskallt.

- Han är din far eller hur, frågade han triumferande.

- Ja det är han, sa hon fortfarande lika ilsket. Vad rör det dig?

Med de orden gick hon mot dörren, sa en formel och dörren sprängdes i luften. Sen gick hon tillbaka till sitt elevhem medan Snape bara stod där och gapade av förvåning över vad hon just hade gjort. När Maria kom till sällskapsrummet gick hon och hämtade sin bok. Hon satte sig i sin vanliga fåtölj men blev snart avbruten av Snape.

- Jag måste prata med dig Maria, sa han tyst. Följ med till mitt kontor.

Maria följde efter och när hon kom dit bad han henne att sätta sig ner.

- Hur många vet vem du är, frågade han henne tyst

- Bara du, svarade hon

- Bra, sa han. Och vi ska se till att det förblir så också.

- Tack

- Men vi borde nog se till att lärarna vet, annars kan de misstänksamma. Sa han lugnt

- Nej, utbrast Maria. Ingen får någonsin veta vem jag är.

- Varför inte det?  
- Jag vill inte det bara, sa hon. Sen så blir pappa sur.

- Tja, du kanske har rätt, sa Snape. Hans humör är kanske inte direkt det bästa. Du kan gå Maria reste sig och gick ut.


	5. Äntligen sommarlov

**Kapitel 5: Äntligen sommarlov****

* * *

**När hon kom till uppehållsrummet gick hon och lade sig på en gång.

Nästa morgon vaknade Maria av en smäll. Hon flög upp och gick till uppehållsrummet för att kolla vad det var som hade hänt.  
- Godmorgon sömntuta sa Vinn glatt.

Maria log inte. Hon hade inte tyckt det var speciellt roligt att bli väckt klockan fem på morgonen när hon inte skulle upp förrän om en timma.

- Jag går och lägger mig igen, sa hon surt.

- Äh kom igen, Maria, det är ju sista dagen innan jul idag.

- Tja, okej då. Ska du och David åka hem över julen frågade Maria?

- Ja ska inte du det? frågade David som precis kommit in i rummet

- Nej jag tror inte min far vill ha mig rännande hemma hela julen.

- Stackars dig.

- Det gör inget, jag har vant mig. Han har aldrig ägnat mig uppmärksamhet utom när han måste. Och tro mig, det är inte speciellt ofta.  
Efter en timmas prat så klädde de på sig och gick till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria som var lika tråkig som vanligt.

- Vem kan tala om för mig vad de fyra grundarna till Hogwarts hette frågade professor Binns klassen.  
Det var bara Maria som räckte upp handen och sa:

- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin

- Mycket bra sa Binns. 10 poäng till Slytherin.

Efter ytterligare en timmes prat fick de äntligen sluta.

- Gud vad han är tråkig, sa Vinn och suckade.

- Ja men man lär sig i alla fall något på lektionerna. Det gör man ju inte direkt på försvar mot svartkonst lektionerna, sa Maria

- Nej vem bryr sig om vilken favoritmat Professor Lockman har. Han gillar nog sig själv lite för mycket. Tror inte du det, sa Vinn

- Jo en aning sa Maria.

- Vad ska du bli när du blir stor frågade Vinn plötsligt.

- Jag vet faktiskt inte, ljög Maria. Hon visste vad hon ville bli, eller i alla fall vad hennes far ville att hon blev. Han ville att hon skulle ta över efter honom och se till att det inte fanns några fler smutsskallar i världen. Något som Maria såg fram emot med glädje. Hon hade ju trots allt uppfostrats så.

- Jag tänker i alla fall bli helare på St. Mungos. Sa Vinn.

- Okej, jag går till biblioteket, sa Maria plötsligt.

- Men vi sku.

Längre än så kom hon inte innan hon insåg att Maria inte var kvar längre och tänkte:  
_  
Hur tusan gör hon det där. Ena stunden är hon där andra inte_

Maria hörde inte det sista. Det enda hon visste var att hon skulle gå till biblioteket och kolla upp en sak hon fått i läxa. Hon blev snabbt trött på Vinns tjat om framtiden och sprang därifrån. När hon kom till biblioteket så satte hon sig ner i ett hörn och började med läxan i förvandlingskonst.

En halvtimme senare var hon färdig och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. När hon kom in sa en röst:

- Vart tog du vägen någonstans?

- Jag sa ju att jag skulle till biblioteket och göra läxan i förvandlingskonst. Sa Maria.

- Du kunde ju ha sagt det lite tydligare muttrade Vinn.

- Men förlåt då, sa Maria. Måste jag berätta allt jag gör för dig.

- Nej men ändå. Du kunde ju ha sagt någonting. Inte bara sticka sådär, skrek Vinn.

- Men vem bryr sig, inte jag i alla fall. Varför skulle jag bry mig heller, skrek Maria tillbaka Då kom plötsligt Snape in och hörde grälet.

- Maria, Vinn, sluta nu, sa han lugnande.

Vinn lugnade sig men det gjorde inte Maria.

- Jag fattar inte hur du kan vara så självisk, skrek hon till Vinn.

- Tycker du att jag ät självisk då skulle du höra dig själv. Om du inte har märkt det så kretsar inte jorden kring dig.

- Jag har inte sagt att den gör det sa Maria irriterat.

- Nej men du beter dig som om den gör det. Du är patetisk, vet du det Maria, patetisk. Det passar bra in på dig, tycker jag skrek Vinn  
Då hände det något som var väldigt konstigt. Vinn for i en hög hastighet, rakt in i väggen som var tre meter bakom dem.

- Jag är inte patetisk, sa Maria iskallt.

- Maria jag vill prata med dig på mitt kontor, nu på en gång sa Snape när han skickat Vinn till sjukhusflygeln.

10 minuter senare satt Maria på Snapes kontor.

- Maria, vad är det med dig, sa han till henne. Du vet att du kan bli upptäckt om du använder dina krafter offentligt. Vad var det som hände?

- Hon kallade mig patetisk och då blev jag arg och kastade henne i väggen.

- Hur började bråket, frågade han lugnt?

- Hon skällde på mig för att jag inte sa vart jag gick efter lektionen. Sodom hon skulle ha med det att göra, sa Maria surt.

- Okej, men se till att det inte händer igen bara, sa Snape. Du kan gå.

Efter ungefär 3 timmar kom Vinn ut ur sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade bara fått en hjärnskakning. Hon hade berättat allt för David som höll med Vinn. Hon funderade på om hon borde kasta David i väggen också, för säkerhetsskull. Hon hade inte behövt oroa sig. Både David och Vinn höll sig undan från Maria och hon brydde sig inte särskilt mycket om det heller.

Till slut blev det sommar och det var dags för Maria att åka hem. Inte för att hon längtade efter det direkt, men hon var glad över att slippa Vinn och David.

När tåget stannade samlade hon fort ihop sin saker och hoppade av. Hon gick genom spärren och såg sig omkring. Hon gick fram till en man i huva som tog hennes saker.

- Ska vi gå eller väntar du på någon, frågade mannen i huvan.

- Nej, vi går, sa Maria snabbt.

- Jag skulle visserligen kunna transferera oss direkt, men din far gav mig order om att inte använda mina krafter offentligt.

- Okej, sa hon bara.

- Okej nu tror jag att det ska gå bra, sa han efter en stund. Ta min hand.

Maria gjorde som han sa.


	6. Hemma igen

**Kapitel 6: Hemma igen****

* * *

**Plötsligt befann sig Maria på en kyrkogård. Samma kyrkogård hennes far hade besegrat Harry Potter på för 3 år sedan. En mörk skugga kom gåendes mot dem, men Maria blev inte rädd. Hon visste vem det var. 

- Hej far, sa hon lugnt.

- Hej Maria, sa Voldemort. Ta in hennes grejer, sa han till mannen i huvan.

Mannen bugade sig djupt och sedan försvann han.

- Far vad gör vi här, frågade Maria oroligt?

- Jag bestämde mig för att stanna här över sommaren, sa han. Det enda felet är ju att det har bott mugglare i huset. Men det får jag väl leva med. Vad har du lärt dig i skolan?

- Inget, svarade Maria

- Försvar mot svartkonst då. Vad har du lärt dig där? frågade Voldemort

- Våran lärare tänker typ bara på sig själv så vi har inte lärt oss så mycket där, svarade Maria

- Du får väl använda Crutiatusförbannelsen på honom så han vet vad han ska lära er och inte bara prata om sig själv, sa Voldemort ironiskt

- Hallå, om jag använder den så blir jag förmodligen utslängd och det vill jag faktiskt inte bli. Även om det var en fin tanke. Jag kanske gör det om jag blir för trött på honom, sa Maria och log.

- Du borde verkligen inte säga så hemska saker, sa Voldemort ironiskt.

- Nej, tack detsamma, svarade hon med lika mycket ironi i rösten. Vad är det som är fel frågade hon plötsligt. Vem är du och var är min far?

- Vad menar du? frågade Voldemort förvånat.

- Sen när brukar du bry dig om vad jag gör, frågade hon.

- Tro inte att jag bryr mig men du har inte varit hemma på nästan ett helt år. Då får man väl ta och vara lite vänlig, eller hur?

- Ja kanske, svarade Maria. Men det är inte direkt din stil.

- Nu går vi in, är du hungrig? frågade Voldemort henne.

- Nej inte direkt, jag åt på tåget, svarade Maria.

- Bra. Det är inte riktigt klart här än. Stannar du hos Lucius inatt.

- Visst varför inte.

- Du kan väl se dig omkring så kallar jag på Lucius, sa Voldemort när de kommit in.

Maria gick iväg och utforskade huset medan hennes far kallade på Lucius. Hon tyckte inte det verkade så intressant. Efter ungefär 10 minuter i huset gick hon tillbaka ner. Hon stannade i trappan och såg ner. Där stod Lucius Malfoy och väntade på henne.

- Hej Maria, redo att gå? Frågade han.

- Hej Lucius, Japp klart jag är, svarade hon.

- Kom då, jag kan inte stanna här hur länge som helst, sa Lucius irriterat.

- Var trevlig mot min dotter nu Lucius, sa Voldemort kyligt.

- Förlåt Herre, jag är bara lite irriterad idag, sa Lucius lågt.

- Tror du jag bryr mig om vilket humör du är på Lucius, sa Voldemort hotfullt.

- Förlåt Herre det var inte så jag menade, sa Lucius i nästan en viskning.

- Ta med dig Maria och försvinn, sa Voldemort till Lucius som bugade sig djupt. Sen vände de sig till Maria.

- Kommer du, sa Lucius i en mycket vänligare ton.

- Visst, sa hon och tog hans hand. Efter ungefär 3 sekunder var de framme och landade i en korridor.

- Jag hoppas du vet vart du ska sova, sa Lucius kallt.

Hans trevlighet var som bortblåst och han struntade totalt i henne. Maria gick trumpet till sitt rum. Hon hade tyckt han var hemsk förut men nu var han mycket värre. Hon satte sig på sängen och började läsa när hon hörde sin fars telepatiska röst.

_- Vad är du så förvånad över Maria, frågade han? _

- Över Lucius, han har förändrats så mycket på bara ett år.

- Hur menar du?

- Han skickade in mig på rummet i samma sekund som vi kom hit.

- Ska jag prata med honom. Eller ja kanske inte prata med honom. Jag pratar han lyssnar. Då kanske han blir lite trevligare.

- Nej, men jag kontaktar dig om han blir värre.

- Visst, svarade Voldemort.  
  
Efter en stund hördes en röst som ropade: 

- Maria, kom ner nu det är mat.

- Kommer, svarade hon.

10 minuter senare satt Maria vid bordet och åt.

- Skynda dig Maria, du har inte hela dagen på dig, sa Lucius irriterat.

- Visst, okej jag är klar, sa Maria kallt.

- Bra gå till ditt rum och stanna där nu, läs en bok eller vad som helst, sa Lucius och drog ut henne ur köket.

- Aj, du gör mig illa, kved Maria.

- Det är klart jag inte gör, sa Lucius elakt.

- Sluta, jag berättar för pappa, hotade hon.

- Det tror jag säkert. Du vet inte hur du kontaktar honom, sa Lucius kallt.

- Det är klart jag gör, han är min far, svarade hon.

- Lucius låt henne vara nu, hon har precis kommit, sa Narcissa plötsligt.

Då gick Maria till sitt rum och kontaktade sin far.

_- Far hör du mig, frågade hon. _

- Ja, har det hänt något? Var det Lucius? frågade han henne.

- Ja det har hänt något och ja det var Lucius. 

Plötsligt öppnades dörren till Marias rum och Lucius kom in och avbröt henne.

- Klockan är mycket gå och lägg dig, sa han och gick ut igen.

När han hade stängt dörren återgick hon till sin far.

_- Han liksom, först så skulle vi äta och han drog undan maten innan jag var klar, sedan praktiskt taget drog han mig ut ur köket, sa hon. _

- Gjorde han dig illa, var det enda han sa

- Lite, jag har ganska ont i armen annars mår jag bra.

- Ska jag prata med honom.

- Ja tack, gör det. 

När de hade pratat en stund så gick Maria ner till köket för att dricka något. Där stötte hon ihop med Draco och Narcissa som spelade knallkort. De frågade om hon ville vara med och det ville hon så klart.

Efter ungefär 10 minuter kom Lucius in i köket.

- Sa jag inte till dig att lägga dig, sa han till Maria.

- Jo men jag struntade i det. Jag var inte trött, svarade hon kallt.

Han tänkte precis slå till henne när han kände en skarp smärta i vänster arm.

- Jag måste gå, sa han och försvann.

- Maria vet du vad det där handlade om, frågade Narcissa henne.

- Ja det gör jag, svarade hon bara. Hon hade ingen lust att berätta för dem varför hennes far hade kallat på Lucius även om hon visste det.

- Jag går och lägger mig, sa hon och reste sig upp.

- Hur länge ska hon stanna mamma, frågade Draco Narcissa.

- Till imorgon tror jag men det kan bli längre, svarade hon.

Maria hörde inte mer av samtalet. Hon var på väg till sitt rum när Lucius kom gåendes.

- Jättekul Maria. Jag gillar inte när någon skvallrar om vad jag gör, sa han och drog fram sin trollstav.

- Jag tycker också det var jättekul, men du gjorde faktiskt illa mig.

- Så du gillar smärta, då ska du få känna på det, sa han.

Han hann inte säga något mer förrän han blev träffad bakifrån av en förbannelse och flög med huvudet före rakt in i väggen.

- Far, sa hon och sprang bort till sin far.

- Skadade han dig, frågade han henne.

- Nej, men han sa att han skulle göra det.

- Brukar han vara så mot dig.

- Det har han alltid varit.

- Varför sa du inget

- Det gjorde jag, varje gång vi sågs, varje gång han försökte göra mig illa, men du lyssnade inte, du lyssnar aldrig på mig sa hon med gråten i halsen och sprang iväg till sitt rum.  
Hon stannade på sitt rum i nästan 2 veckor utan att något hände. Hon åt knappt något. Hon var för ledsen för det. Till Narcissa sa hon att hon inte var hungrig. Hon hade berättat vad som hade hänt och Narcissa förstod henne. Hon sa att Lucius hade kommit tillbaka. Han mådde inget vidare. Hon sa att han inte hade sagt ett ord.

- Vet du varför han inte säger något, frågade Narcissa Maria en dag.

- Jag tror inte att han kan prata just nu, sa hon och log. Han försökte kasta Crutiatusförbannelsen över mig och pappa kom då och såg det.

- Vad hände sen?

- Jag vet inte, jag sprang till mitt rum direkt. Han bryr sig inte ett dugg om mig. Han sa att jag skulle stanna här en natt men nu har det gått flera veckor.

- Jag vet, han kanske inte är så pålitlig men han bryr sig om dig. Därför lät han inte Lucius skada dig.

- Kanske men jag har varken sett eller hört honom sedan dess.

- Hur kontaktar du honom, frågade Narcissa plötsligt.

- Genom telepati, vad då.

- Jag bara undrade, sa Narcissa. Du behöver nya böcker och ditt brev från Hogwarts har kommit. Ska vi åka till Diagongränden imorgon?

- Ja det kan vi väl, svarade hon

- Bra, jag säger till Draco vid middagen.

Några timmar senare satt Maria med de andra vid köksbordet och åt.

- Draco. Jag och Maria ska åka in till Diagongränden och köpa hennes nya böcker imorgon. Följer du med, sa Narcissa efter en stund.

- Kan jag väl, svarade han. Ska inte pappa ha någon mat fortsatte han.

- Nej jag tror inte det, han får äta när han är hungrig, svarade Narcissa.

Nästa morgon vaknade Maria tidigt. Hon gick upp och klädde på sig. Sen gick hon ner till köket för att äta frukost. När hon kom ner till köket märkte hon att frukosten var framdukad och att Lucius satt där inne och åt. Hon satte sig vid bordet och tog en macka, sen såg hon på Lucius.

- Godmorgon, sa hon vänligt.

Hon väntade sig inget svar men hon blev förvånad.

- Godmorgon, svarade han.

Sen fortsatte hon med frukosten.

- Ni skulle åka till Diagongränden idag, eller hur, fortsatte han.

- Ja det skulle vi, svarade hon.

Sen tog samtalet slut när Narcissa och Draco kom in genom dörren.

- Så ni pratar med varandra igen, sa hon. Jag är förvånad över att höra dig säga något överhuvudtaget.

- Ledsen Narcissa, men jag har haft ont i stämbanden ett tag.

- Ända sedan du försökte attackera Maria, eller hur, fortsatte hon.

- Ja, jag är ledsen för det Maria. Jag visste att din far var mäktig men inte att han var så mäktig. Han blev rasande på mig.

- Jag sa ju att han bryr sig om dig Maria, sa Narcissa.

- Nej det gör han inte, hade han brytt sig så hade inte jag varit här nu, svarade Maria.

- Tro mig Maria, han bryr sig mer om dig än om någon annan, sa Lucius. Du är här för att han bryr sig. Förstår du inte det.

- Jo kanske. Ska vi åka snart.

- Jo, vi åker nu, lika bra att få det gjort.

De gick fram till spisen och Maria tog en hand med flampulver och klev in i spisen och sa tydligt.

- DIAGONGRÄNDEN.


	7. Tillbaka till Hogwarts

Kapitel 7 

Hon landade i en brasa på den läckande kitteln. Hon klev ut och strax efter det dök Draco upp och efter honom kom Narcissa.

- Kom, vi går och köper böckerna först.

De gick ut på gatan och gick direkt till bokhandeln. De kom in och märkte att de var ensamma i affären.

- Narcissa, sa en röst. Det var länge sedan.

- Ja, men jag kan inte stanna. Jag behöver de här böckerna, sa hon och räckte fram listorna.

- Visst, vänta lite.

Efter en stund kom han tillbaka med böckerna i påsar.

- Varsågoda, sa han och räckte påsarna till Maria och Draco.

- Tack, sa Narcissa och betalade.

När de kommit ut gick de och köpte resten av sakerna de behövde. Det tog ett tag eftersom Narcissa träffade på en gammal vän. Maria visste att han var en dödsätare men sa ingenting efter som de antagligen träffats på dödsätaremötena.

- Kan vi gå nu? frågade hon.

- Ja, Maria, vänta lite bara.

- Nämen Maria, det var inte igår, sa mannen.

- Hej Dolochov, sa hon sarkastiskt.

- Bor du hos Malfoys nu.

- Ja det gör jag, svarade hon.

- Vi måste nog gå nu, det börjar bli sent, sa Narcissa.

- Är du rädd för mörkret, retades han.

- Nej men Lucius är ensam hemma och han har varit lite konstig på sistone. Vi ses.

När de kommit hem gick Maria med sina saker till sitt rum. Hon la sig på sängen och började läsa. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Lucius kom in.

- Din far vill träffa dig, sa han bara.

- Visst, svarade hon.

- Ta min hand.

Maria gjorde som han sa och återigen befann hon sig på kyrkogården. Lucius transfererade sig snabbt därifrån.

- Maria, det var ett tag sedan, sa plötsligt en röst.

- Hej far, sa hon och himlade med ögonen.

- Haft en trevlig sommar.

- Den har väl varit okej, svarade hon.

Efter ungefär en timmes prat åkte Maria hem och gick och lade sig. Nästa morgon skulle hon åka tillbaka tull Hogwarts och hon såg verkligen fram emot det. När hon vaknade nästa morgon kom hon först inte ihåg vad som hade hänt under gårdagen men snart föll bitarna på plats. Hon gick ner för att äta frukost. När hon kollade på klockan upptäckte hon till sin fasa att den redan var halv elva och alla sov. Hon började få panik. Hon koncentrerade sig hårt på Narcissa och Draco och tänkte:

- VAAAKNAAA!!

- Efter ungefär 2 minuter kom Draco och Narcissa ner i köket väldigt stressade.

- Skynda er nu, sa Narcissa fort. När de ätit frukost och var klara tog de en hand flampulver och sa perrong nio och tre kvart i kör. När de kom dit var klockan fem i elva. De sprang och lämnade av sina grejer. Efter ett snabbt farväl hoppade de på tåget. Maria gick åt ena hållet medan Draco gick åt det andra. Hon hittade en ledig kupé och satte sig där. Hon tänkte läsa en stund och öppnade väskan och insåg att hon måste ha glömt boken i alla stress. Hon visste att hon inte borde använda sina krafter offentligt. Hon kollade om kusten var klar och satte sig ner och koncentrerade sig på att boken skulle vara i hennes händer. När hon såg upp såg hon boken i famnen, men hon såg samtidigt några andra u kupén. Två mycket förvånade ansikten såg på henne. Hon kände igen dem. Det var David och Vinn.

- Hur gjorde du det där, frågade Vinn.

- Ja det undrar jag med, höll David med.

- Det var inte meningen att ni skulle se det där, svarade Maria.

- Men det gjorde vi svarade Vinn.

- Okej, jag ska berätta. Först och främst så är det krafter jag har ärvt av min far som förresten in är en dödsätare.

- Vad är han om han inte är en dödsätare, frågade David.

- Eh, Voldemort,, sa hon.

- Du skojar. Är du släkt med Voldemort? Varför sa du inte det? Vänta bara tills de andra fåt veta det, sa Vinn drömmande.

- Nej, utbrast Maria. Ingen får någonsin veta vem jag är. Det skulle jag inte stå ut med. Jag vill bara vara någorlunda normal. Dessutom så om ni inte lovar så måste jag kasta en glömskeförtrollning över er.

- Det kan du inte, sa Vinn

- Ska vi slå vad, sa Maria hotfullt.

- Nej, det är okej, vi tror dig, sa David hastigt.

- Ni måste lova, sa Maria.

- Visst vi lovar, sa både Vinn och David i kör.

Efter att Maria sagt till dem att de inte skulle bry sig om vem hennes pappa var, satte de sig ner och började prata.

- Maria, vad har du gjort på sommarlovet, frågade David - Absolut ingenting, svarade hon. Varit hos Malfoys, träffat pappa, nästan blivit utsatt för Crutiatusförbannelsen, en baggis, sa hon sarkastiskt.

- Du skojar, vem gjorde det, frågade Vinn häpet.

- Lucius Malfoy, svarade hon.

- Hur menar du med nästan, frågade David - Heh, han liksom attackerade mig och pappa kom innan han hann avsluta förbannelsen.

- Slutade han när din far kom, frågade David.

- Nej, snarare när han åkte med huvudet i stenväggen bakom mig, svarade hon fnissandes - Men gjorde inte det väldigt ont, frågade Vinn

- Jo det hoppas jag. Pappa är rasande på honom just nu, han tog med sig honom och sedan dess har han inte riktigt varit sig själv sen dess, sa Maria med ett hånleende.

- Okej, sa hon bara.

- Vi borde nog byta om nu så vi har det gjort., sa David.

- Jo det är nog lika bra, svarade Maria och Vinn.  
När de bytt om kom mattanten och frågade om de ville ha något. De sa nej men frågade hur långt det var kvar till Hogwarts. Hon svarade ett det var ungefär 3 timmar. Maria plockade upp sin bok och såg sina vänners undrande blickar.

- Vad är det för bok, frågade Vinn.

- Den heter Svart magi och mörkerväsen, sa Maria. Jag fick den av min far innan jag började på Hogwarts förra året. Men jag har inte hunnit läsa så mycket i den än, fortsatte hon.

- Vad handlar den om, frågade David.

- Allt som har med svart magi att göra, svarade hon. Allt från förbannelser till inferier och vålnader.

- Usch sluta. Jag avskyr vålnader, avbröt Vinn. Kan vi inte prata om något annat.

- Jo visst, vad då, frågade Maria och la tillbaka boken i väskan.

- Jag vet inte, men jag längtar tills nästa år, svarade Vinn.

- Varför då, frågade David snabbt.

- För då får vi äntligen besöka Hogsmeade ibland, sa Maria och rullade ögonen.

- Ja det längtar jag också till, höll David med.

Efter att de hade diskuterat en stund så märkte de att tåget började sakta ner.

- Men vi kan inte vara framme än, sa Vinn.

Tåget stannade så plötsligt att alla hoppade till. Lamporna slocknade och kupédörren öppnades. In kom en 2 meters svävande dementor. David och Vinn frös till is och backade. Maria visste vad de gick igenom. Nämligen deras värsta minnen. Det gjorde hon också men hon visste att dementor inte skulle skada henne. Den sträckte ut sin extremt långa "arm" och i den fanns det ett kolsvart brev. Maria tog ett steg framåt för att ta emot det. Hon visste att dementorn var skickad av hennes far. Annars hade hon nog varit livrädd.

- Tack, sa hon med en lätt darrning på rösten.  
Sen försvann den av tåget och allt blev normalt igen, eller åtminstone så kom ljuset tillbaka och tåget började röra på sig igen. Maria satte sig igen och såg på David och Vinn.

- Det är okej, den är borta nu, sa hon lugnt.

- Vad ville den, frågade David.

- Den kom med ett brev från pappa, svarade Maria och öppnade brevet.

_Maria På grund av vad som kommer hända vill jag att du kommer hem över julen. Dessutom kommer det en sak till dig imorgon som jag inte vill att dina vänner får se. Om de gör det är jag eller åtminstone någon måste döda dem. Läs kapitlet om varulvar i boken och lär dig det som står där. Det kommer behövas snarare än du tror. Var försiktig och stanna inte uppe för länge på Allhelgonaftonen. Gör du det får du åka hem på en gång, om det finns något att ta med hem vill säga. Befinn dig i Slytherins uppehållsrum senast klockan 12. Ta med dina vänner om du vill. Men jag kan inte försäkra deras liv. Glöm inte vad jag sa om varulvarna.  
Din Far._

Maria öppnade snabbt fönstret. Hon hade varit med om att hennes fars brev exploderade när hon höll dem i handen och det vill hon inte vara med om en gång till. Hon kastade ut brevet och en sekund senare hördes ett lågt boom. Sen stängde hon fönstret igen.

- Vad ville han, frågade Vinn nyfiket.

- Det kan jag tyvärr inte säga, sa Maria. Eller jo det kan jag nog men då dör ni förmodligen inom de närmaste timmarna.

- Okej, glöm det då, sa Vinn snabbt.

Några timmar senare saktade tåget ner igen och de var faktiskt framme. Maria, David och Vinn gick av tåget och satte sig i en av vagnarna som drogs av de osynliga hästarna som kallades testraler. De kunde bara ses av någon som sett någon de kände bli dödad. Maria kunde se dem efter som hon sett sin mamma bli mördad när hon var nio. På vägen till slottet diskuterade de det kommande året och hoppades att det skulle komma några vettiga elever i Slytherin i år i alla fall. De i deras egen årskurs var väldigt töntiga och gjorde bara en massa enkla spratt mot folk. Det var inte direkt elaka spratt heller. De var inte heller så välplanerade eftersom de alltid åkte fast när de gjort något. Maria visste att planeringen var allt. Det var bättre att ta lång tid på sig att planera än att agera. Då fick man det förmodligen att fungera utan att bli upptäckt och dessutom göra lite elakare saker än att hälla vatten på folk i korridoren. Utan planering blev det kaos och man hade ingen aning om vad man skulle göra när det var dags. Plötsligt stannade vagnen och de var framme. De klev ur vagnen och började gå upp mot entrén. De gick direkt in i stora salen och satte sig och väntade på förstaårseleverna.


	8. Ett besök till Maria

**Kapitel 8: Ett besök till Maria****

* * *

**När de kom in gick de till sitt elevhemsbord och väntade på de nya eleverna. De sa ingenting utan satt tysta för en gångs skull. Maria funderade på vad Vinn och David egentligen tyckte om henne nu när de visste vem hon var. Hon ville veta men något i henne sa till henne att låta bli. Hon visste hur hon skulle göra för att få reda på sanningen. Det hade hennes far lärt henne när hon var sju. Men det var när hennes mamma fortfarande levde och de var en någorlunda normal familj. Hon saknade sin mamma så mycket, men avd kunde hon göra. Hon kunde inte ändra det förflutna. Maria var så upptagen att hon inte märkte att eleverna redan hade börjat delas in i olika elevhem. Det var bara tre stycken kvar nu som skulle bli insorterade.

- DELAIN, JAUQLIN, ropade professor McGonagall upp och en liten flicka i ljusbrunt hår klev fram.

Det tog en stund innan hatten slutligen ropade ut

- SLYTHERIN

Hela slytherinbordet började applådera, inklusive Maria. Flickan gick och satte sig bredvid Maria och kollade upp mot de andra eleverna som skulle bli insorterade.  
När de slutligen blivit insorterade, en i Hufflepuff och en i Ravenclaw så sa Professor Dumbledore några ord. Maria lyssnade inte. Hon tänkte på annat. Hon visste fortfarande inte vad David och Vinns dödsätarpappa hette och hon ville faktiskt ha reda på det innan hon blev bättre vän med dem. Hon visste ju inte ens deras efternamn. Det gjorde ju visserligen inte de heller men ändå. De visste åtminstone vem hon var. Hon började ta för sig av maten som plötsligt kommit fram ur tomma intet.

- Hallå, hör du vad jag säger, hörde hon plötsligt en röst säga.

- Nej jag lyssnade inte, snäste hon fram. Vad vill du?

- Kan du skicka potatisen, frågade hon ytterligare en gång.

- Här, sa Maria och gav henne potatisen. Vad heter du?

- Jauqlin Delain, svarade hon. Och vad heter du?

- Jag heter Maria.

Efter att Maria pratat med Jauqlin ett tag och fått veta att alla brukar kalla henne Jean så går hon och lägger sig. Hon har en konstig dröm. Hennes far verkade arg på någon men hon såg inte vem. Plötsligt insåg hon att hon var iakttagen och vaknade. När hon satte sig upp märkte hon att Jean stod bredvid henne.

- Vad är det, fräste hon. Ser du inte att jag försöker sova här?

- Nja, du sov faktiskt och jag funderade på om jag skulle väcka dig eller inte. Sen så vaknade du. Professor Snape vill prata med dig. Det var tydligen viktigt, fortsatte hon.

- Måste han väcka mig mitt i natten för det, sa Maria trött.

- Vet inte du får väl fråga honom.

Maria klädde på sig och gick till Professor Snapes kontor. Hon knackade på dörren och blev uppmanad att gå in.

- Ledsen att jag väckte dig Maria men det var en nödsituation, sa plötsligt en röst.

- Jaha, svarade hon bara.

- Jag har märkt att du är kompis med miss Delain.

- Vi är inte kompisar. Hon vill va det med mig. Jag avskyr när folk hänger efter mig hela tiden. Och det händer faktiskt väldigt ofta nu för tiden. Vissa av dem är väl okej medan andra är totalt patetiska. Vän med smutsskallar och andra hemska personer.

- Man ska inte ha fördomar om personer man inte känner. Har de föresten berättat om att de är vän med mugglarfödda? sa Snape

- På sätt och vis. De behöver inte säga det. Det kan jag ta reda på ungefär 3 sekunder i alla fall, svarade Maria med ett hånleende.

- Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga åt dig. Du får inte använda dina krafter här på skolan där vem som helst kan få reda på vem du är, vad skulle du säga då.

- Jag tror att de skulle lämna mig ifred då. Dessutom så tar jag inte order av dig, fräste Maria. Vad var det du ville.

- Det befinner sig dödsätare inne på hogwarts. De flesta av dem är varulvar.

- Varulvar. Jag kom just på en sak. Jag måste gå nu, sa Maria hastigt

Maria sprang snabbt tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och letade fram sin bok. Hon slog snabbt upp sidan om varulvar och började läsa. Hon läste det ensidiga kapitlet om varulvar så många gånger att hon snart kunde rabbla hela sidan utan att titta i boken.

Sen gick hon och lade sig igen.

Nästa morgon vaknade hon av ett skrik. Hon hoppade snabbt upp ur sängen och sprang ner till uppehållsrummet. Där hittade hon en skakande Vinn.

- Vad är det som har hänt, frågade hon och sprang fram till henne.

- Blod, överallt. Titta bara. Visst är det blod, och det är färskt. Vad är det som händer, sa Vinn förkrossat.

- Jag vet verkligen inte, ljög Maria.

Plötslig kom David nedstörtandes och såg på Vinn och Maria. Sedan gav hon Vinn en kram och förde henne till en soffa som stod där. Maria förklarade för honom vad som hade hänt och David förstod.

- Vinn lugna ner dig. Är du skadad. Hur hände det här, frågade David.

- Jag mår bra. Jag är bara lite skakad. Jag vet inte vad som hände. Jag bara kom ner och alla var täckte med blod.

- Bra, jag ska gå och hämta Professor Snape, svarade David

- Nej, jag går. Han skulle aldrig tro på dig. Det gör han aldrig. Han skulle bara skratta år dig, avbröt Maria.

- Visst men skynda dig, svarade David.

Maria sprang fort till Snapes kontor och knackade på dörren. När hon inte fick något svar gick hon bara in.

- Professor Snape, är du här? ropade hon.

- Maria, vad har jag sagt om att smyga omkring, sa Snapes röst.

- Att jag inte ska det, men du måste komma det har hänt en sak, sa hon fort. Det har något med varulvarna att göra. Jag känner det på mig.

- Vad är det som har hänt, frågade Snape.

- Jag vaknade av att Vinn skrek, sa hon jag sprang ner och hon skakade av rädsla. Jag gick fram till henne och såg att flera delar av uppehållsrummet var täckt med blod.

- Okej jag kommer med en gång, sa han och reste sig upp.

Maria och Snape gick tillsammans tillbaka till uppehållsrummet där David och Vinn väntade. Snape såg sig om i rummet och sa:

- David, gå upp och hämta rektorn. Lösenordet är surrande surrbi. Berätta det inte för någon och skynda dig. Vinn du borde gå upp till sjukhusflygel och vila lite. Både David och Vinn försvann. Resten av eleverna blev utskickade ur uppehållsrummet och blev tillsagda att gå till Stora Salen.

- Maria, kan du förklara för mig.

- Pappa, var det enda hon sa innan hon vände sig om och gick ut därifrån.

Hon gick upp till biblioteket och satte sig för att läsa.

Plötsligt hörde hon ett ljud och fyra män hoppade fram. Konstigt nog blev hon inte rädd. Hon visste att de inte skulle skada henne. Det var aldrig någon som skadade henne. Hennes far hade lovat att det aldrig skulle vara någon som gjorde det heller. Männen stod nu med höjda trollstavar ungefär en och en halv meter från Maria. Plötslig skrek en av dem:

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Maria såg den dödliga förbannelsen komma mot henne och hon kunde inte röra sig. 


	9. Möte med Maria

**Kapitel 9: Ett möte med Maria****

* * *

**

Plötsligt kände hon en hand som drog ner henne på golvet. Förbannelsen missade henne med en decimeter.

- Vad tusan håller ni på med, sa Maria argt och sprang därifrån. Hon kollade en sista gång på varulvarna/dödsätarna som försökt döda henne. Hon såg att den som räddat henne var ingen annan än Lucius Malfoy. Hon sprang tillbaka till uppehållsrummet som nu var helt tömt på blod. Hon fortsatte springa ända till sovsalen där hon kontaktade sin far.

_- Far?_

- Vad är det Maria, svarade Voldemort. Har det hänt något?

- Nej inget särskilt bara det faktum att uppehållsrummet var täckt med blod imorse och att jag precis nästan blev dödad, svarade Maria ironiskt.

- Av vem då? Frågade Voldemort argt.

- Av Fenrir Grårygg och några andra varulvar jag inte kände igen. Men Lucius räddade mitt liv.

- Jag gav dem 2 enkla order. En av dem var att döda Dumbledore. Den andra var att inte skada dig. Ändå bryter de mot den regeln och misslyckas med uppdraget jag gav dem. Tro mig, jag kommer straffa dem för det här.

- Tack far, sa Maria och bröt kontakten.

När Maria kom till uppehållsrummet såg hon att Vinn var tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln. Hon satt i en fåtölj och pratade med David och Jean. Hon gick fram till dem.

- Vad pratar ni om, frågade Maria dem.

- Om det som hände imorse. Jag är glad att vi blev lediga idag. Vart har du varit föresten? frågade Vinn.

- I biblioteket och träffat några vänner. Eller de kanske inte är vänner men ändå, svarade hon och hoppades att David och Vinn skulle förstå vitsen.

- Vad pratar du om, vilka vänner, frågade Jean nyfiket.

- Inga, glöm att jag sa något, svarade Maria hastigt.

- Visst ni behöver inte berätta för mig, sa Jean och sprang därifrån.

Kvar stod Maria, David och Vinn och tittade förvånat på varandra.

Plötsligt började Maria gapskratta och alla vände sig om för att se vad det var som hade hänt.

- Okej Maria, du kan sluta skratta nu. Vad var det egentligen som hände i biblioteket, sa David tyst.

- Inte här. Vi går till pojkarnas sovsal. Där kan vi nog prata ostört, viskade Maria.

De gick till pojkarnas sovsal som var tom, som tur var.

- Okej, vad var det som hände, frågade Vinn när Maria stängt dörren och lagt en ohörbarhetsformel över den.

- Jag blev nästan dödad av fem varulvar och Lucius Malfoy räddade mitt liv.

- Varulvar, jobbar inte de för din far, frågade David. Hur kom de in här.

- Jo pappa släppte nog in dem tror jag. I alla fall. Jag kontaktade pappa direkt och han skulle prata me dem, svarade Maria.

- Prata, frågade David skeptiskt.

- Nja kanske inte direkt prata men pappa och jag brukar kalla det så för säkerhets skull. Då vet ingen vad man pratar om. Det har fungerat hittills, sa Maria med ett hånleende på läpparna.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Draco Malfoy kom in.

- Vad gör ni tre här, frågade han surt.

- Ja det skulle jag också bra gärna vilja veta, svarade Maria surt.

- Jag tänkte gå och lägga mig, det är ganska sent, svarade Draco. Det är ju våran sovsal sa han och nickade mot David.

- Visst men stäng dörren, vem som helst kan höra oss, sa Maria tyst. Draco stängde dörren och satte sig på sängen för att lyssna.

- Vet han vem du är, frågade David förvånat.

- Det är klar han gör, jag har bott hos dem så gott som hela mitt liv

- Sa inte du att Lucius Malfoy inte tyckte om dig. Att han behandlade dig illa, frågade Vinn.

- Jo men hade jag blivit dödad så hade förmodligen Lucius blivit det med, svarade Maria.

- Vad pratar ni om, frågade Draco nyfiket.

- Inget, jag blev bara nästan dödad av Grårygg och din far räddade mitt liv, svarade Maria.

- Men han gillar ju inte ens dig, han avskyr dig, sa Draco snabbt.

- Jag vet men pappa hade förmodligen dödat honom annars, svarade Maria.

- Än, nu går jag och lägger mig, sa Vinn efter en stund.

- Ja, jag med. Vi ses imorgon. Jag borde kanske prata med Jean om allt det här, sa Maria tyst.

- Prata, frågade Draco skeptiskt.

- Ja prata, du vet jag säger några ord och hon säger några ord precis som vi två gör nu, sa Maria ironiskt.

- Ha ha ha, sa Draco. Jättekul, jag vet vad parata är tack så mycket. God natt.

Både Maria och Vinn gick och lade sig. Efter några timmar vaknade Maria och gick till uppehållsrummet. Hon hade hört något. Plötsligt hörde hon något smälla i golvet. Hon smög ut och kollade vad det var. Plötsligt var hon omringad av dödsätare/varulvar. Längst fram stod Fenrir Grårygg som förmodligen var ledaren för uppdraget.

- Vad sprang du din väg för i biblioteket, sa Grårygg argt.

- Åh, jag vet inte, kanske för att du försökte döda mig, sa hon argt.

- Jag är hemskt ledsen för det. Du berättar inte för din far eller hur?

- Det har jag redan gjort. Det var det första jag gjorde när jag kom tillbaka hit. Jag kan ju tala om att han inte blev särskilt glad.

I Gråryggs ansikte såg Maria att rädsla började komma fram.

- Maria, det menar du inte, säg att du ljuger, sa Grårygg medan rösten darrade av rädsla.

- Jag ljuger aldrig, sa Maria med ett hånleende.

- Maria, vi måste stanna här, vi har ett uppdrag. Vi ska…

- Inte här. Jag vet vad erat uppdrag är, avbröt Maria.

Plötsligt hördes ett ljud.

- Någon kommer, gå, sa hon tyst.

- Vi kan ta hand om det, sa en av varulvarna tyst.

- Jag vet men då blir ni upptäckta, fortsatte hon.

- Tack, svarade Grårygg.

- Gå nu, skynda er, väste hon på ormspråket.

Varulvarna försvann snabbt och strax efter det kom Jean.

- Maria vem pratar du med, frågade hon trött.

- Ingen. Jag pratar för mig själv, svarade hon. Var har du varit så länge.

- Lite överallt, svarade Jean.

Det blev tyst en stund innan Jean frågade Maria:

- Maria, vem är du egentligen?

- Vill du verkligen veta det, frågade Maria och Jean nickade tyst. Då måste du lova att aldrig berätta för någon.

Jean nickade tyst och svarade:

- Jag lovar att inte säga ett ord.

- Okej du vet vem Voldemort är, eller hur, frågade Maria och Jean nickade igen. Jo du förstår. Han är min far. Men jag vill inte att du ska döma mig för vem min far är. Gör bara som alla andra och strunta i det.

- Maria, varför sa du inget, frågade Jean lamslaget.

- Jag kunde inte. Jag visste inte hur du skulle ta det, svarade Maria tyst.

Jean var nöjd med det svaret och gick tillbaka till sin sovsal och Maria stannade kvar en stund. Plötsligt ramlade det ut en husalf ur en hemlig gång. Maria grep snabbt tag i dens kläder och lyfte upp den.

- Hur mycket hörde du, spottade hon fram.

- Bara pratet med varulvarna och när du berättade ve du var, erkände husalfen.

- Våga inte berätta det här för någon, annars kommer du att önska att du aldrig blivit född. Förstår du det? hotade hon.

- Jag förstår, stammade husalfen och Maria släppte honom och gick därifrån. 


	10. Ett raseriutbrott

**Kapitel 10: Ett raseriutbrott****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade nästa morgon hade hon en dundrande huvudvärk. Hon visste vad det betydde. Hennes far ville henne någon. Men på något sätt visste Maria redan vad det var han skulle säga. Hon gick upp och klädde på sig. När hon skulle ta på sig medaljongen hon fått av sin mor märkte hon att den saknades. Hon blev rasande. Hon rusade till uppehållsrummet och skrek:

- Vem har tagit min medaljong, så att det ekade.

Uppehållsrummet blev så tyst att man kunde höra en nål falla till golvet. Nu kände hon det igen. Den där känslan hon haft så många gånger förut. Det började skjuta blixtar omkring henne och hon började sakta förändras. Hennes ögon blev nästan klarröda och lyste i mörkret. Precis som hennes fars ögon. Hon såg en stor rädsla sprida sig i allas ögon.

Plötsligt kom Snape in och skrek.

- Maria vad tror du att du håller på med, du skrämmer de andra. Sluta omedelbart.

Nu lyssnade inte Maria längre.

- Vem har tagit min medaljong, upprepade hon och hon visste att alla var för rädda just nu för att inte lyda henne.

Och mycket riktigt några sekunder senare kom det en medaljong flygandes genom luften. Hon gick därifrån utan så mycket som ett ord. När hon kom tillbaka till sovsalen lugnade hon ned sig och ögonen blev åter igen blåa och blixtarna slutade flyga omkring henne. Hon satte på sig medaljongen och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Blickarna där speglade fortfarande en stor rädsla för henne. Nu visste hon att hon var respekterad. På vägen ut mötte hon David och Vinn.

- Hej, vart är Jean, frågade hon snällt.

- Vart tror du. I sjukhusflygeln så klart. Du träffade henne med en av dina blixtar. Hur får man vara så dum. Jag fattar inte att du ens kunde, fräste David

- Det var inte meningen att skada henne. Vi är ju vänner, försökte Maria

- Nej Maria, vi var vänner. Vi ses, sa Vinn fort och de gick därifrån.

Hon gick en bit och plötsligt märkte hon att någon stirrade på henne. Hon vände sig om och såg Snape stå där och titta ilsket på henne.

- Du skulle inte ha gjort så Maria. Jeauqlin kanske inte överlever.

- Tror du inte jag vet det, jag kan inte kontrollera det. Det bara blir så när jag är arg, fräste hon argt tillbaka och sprang därifrån.

Hennes huvudvärk hade bara blivit värre och hon sprang snabbt upp till biblioteket för att kontakta sin far.

_- Far vad vill du, jag har läxor, sa Maria trött._

- Jag märker att du har träffat Grårygg. Var det nyligen. Du låter arg, sa Voldemort kallt.

- Nej honom träffade jag igår natt. Visste du att någon hade stulit min medaljong, frågade hon undrande.

- Nej, fick du tillbaka den, frågade Voldemort utan att visa något intresse för ämnet.

- ja det fick jag, efter ett raseriutbrott, sa Maria och hon märkte att hennes far blev förvånad.

- det betyder att alla vet vem du är nu, eller hur? Jag förmodar att de blev rädda.

- Du skulle sett deras miner. Det var nästan lika kul som att se någon bli torterad och dödad. Jag skadade Jean också förresten.

_- Din kompis?_

- Jag, hon är på sjukhusflygel och kanske inte överlever.

- Gör hon inte det så slutar du på Hogwarts och kommer hem. Annars kan det innebära problem.

- Jag vet, så dum är jag inte.

- Är du ledsen över vad du gjorde, frågade Voldemort .

- Nej, borde jag vara det. Hur är det med Devon.

- Din bror mår lika bra som vanligt. Hur så?  
  
_- Jag bara undrade. Jag måste gå jag har lektion. Jag hör av mig_

- Nej jag hör av mig. Kontakta mig inte om jag inte ber dig om det, sa hennes far strängt. Lovar du.

- Ja far jag ska inte kontakta dig. Kan du hälsa Devon från mig.

- Visst men jag förstår inte vad det ska vara nödvändigt för.

- Jag vet. Men jag börjar nu. Måste dra.

Maria sprang snabbt till förvandlingskonstlektionen. Hon kom precis i tid. Lektionen gick åt till att repetera vad de tidigare hade gått igenom så Maria lyssnade inte så noga. Hon kunde redan vartenda ord som kom ut ur McGonagalls mun.

- Maria, professor Dumbledore vill prata med dig, följ med mig är du snäll, sa McGonagall när lektionen var slut.  
Maria följde efter och när hon kom till Dumbledores kontor, knackade hon försiktigt på dörren.

- Kom in, hördes en röst.

- Ni ville träffa mig Professorn, sa Maria och tittade rakt in i Dumbledores ögon.

- Om jag har förstått rätt så är du alltså Voldemorts dotter. Stämmer det - Ja professorn, det stämmer.

- Du använde också särskilda krafter för att skada en elev imorse, fortsatte han.

- Det var en olycka professorn. Jag kan inte kontrollera mina krafter när jag blir så arg.

- Vad var det som hade hänt?

- Det var någon som hade tagit min medaljong som jag fick av mamma samma dag som hon dog.

- Hur gammal var du när hon dog och hur dog hon.

- Jag var nio år och pappa dödade henne. - Vet du varför?

- Ja. Det var för att han inte ville att jag skulle bli som henne. Hon var god. Jag kommer ihåg det som om det var igår. Det var kväll och jag skulle gå och lägga mig när han kom. Han knackade inte. Han ville prata med mamma själv och sa till mig att gå och lägga mig. Jag gick upp till mitt rum. Jag skulle precis byta om när jag hörde ett skrik. Jag rusade ner och ut på gatan. Pappa skrek till mig att stanna där jag var. Jag ville inte se. Jag började gråta. Jag kunde inte göra någon. Hade jag gjort det skulle han ha dödat mig också. Det sa han. Jag blundade när han sa den dödande förbannelsen. Han sa till mig att komma och sen åkte vi hem till Lucius. Jag har inte sett mamma sen dess. Far vill att jag glömmer henne. Men det går inte. Jag vet inte ens vad som hände med hennes kropp efter det.

- Jag beklagar, det gör jag verkligen. Jag vet att du är ledsen men jag måste fråga dig det här. Har han någonsin skadat dig?

- Nej inte fysiskt. Han rör varken mig eller min bror.

- Har du en bror? vad heter han?

- Devon, han är åtta år just nu, svarade Maria med tårar i ögonen.

- Okej, tack så mycket för det. Du kan gå. Det är sent.

Maria gick snabbt ner till sovsalen och gick och lade sig. Hon somnade snabbt och vaknade inte förrän nästa morgon. 


	11. En oförlåtlig förbannelse

**Kapitel 11: En oförlåtlig förbannelse****

* * *

**Nästa morgon vaknade Maria av att någon knackade på fönstret. Hon tittade upp och såg en uggla med ett svart brev runt benet. Hon hoppade genast upp och sprang bort till fönstret och släppte in ugglan som genast började hoa och väcka de andra i sovsalen.

- Åhh, kan någon få tyst på den där ugglan. Snälla Maria gör något.

Kvällen innan hade hon fått förklara för alla som sov i samma sovsal som henne att det inte skulle vara rädda för henne. Att hon inte var så lik sin var för det mesta. Att det bara var när hon var hemma och när hon blev arg. De andra flickorna hade haft lite svårt att tro på henne men efter en stund så hade hon övertygat dem. Precis som alla andra som visste om hennes hemlighet. Maria visslade lågt till ugglan som genast kom flygandes. Maria sträckte ut armen och lät ugglan sätta sig där. När Maria tagit loss brevet satte sig ugglan lydigt i en bur och väntade på ett svar.

- Vem är det ifrån, frågade en av flickorna.

- Det är från min bror. Han heter Devon och är åtta år. Fråga inte mer. 

_Maria snälla kom hem snart. Far går mig på nerverna. Hans planer är nästan konstigare än vanlig. Skriver den inte här ifall ugglan skulle bli uppsnappad. Hoppas du har det bra. Visste du att Lucius är precis som vanligt igen. Fars formel måste väl ha försvunnit vid det här laget. Eller hur. Synd men det var kul så länge det varade. Jag hoppas verkligen att du kommer snart. Kan inte skriva mer nu. Bella och Cissy kom just. Vi ses snart.  
__Devon_

Maria gav ifrån sig en tyst suck och tittade sig omkring. Hon märkte att de andra flickorna redan hade gått. Det betydde att kusten var klar. Hon brände brevet och tog fram en bit pergament.

_Devon  
Kommer inte hem förrän till jul. Hoppas far inte är på dig för mycket. Du får säga till far om Lucius börjar bli som han var förut. Hemsk menar jag. Men han räddade mitt liv. Fråga far om det om du undrar varför. Saknar dig och jag hoppas vi ses snart.  
Maria_

Maria läste igenom brevet och vek sedan ihop det och mumlade tyst Morsmordre och pekade på det med sin stav. Brevet blev genast förseglat med en stor dödskalle med en orm ringlandes ur munnen. Hon visslade på ugglan som genast kom. Hon satte fast brevet och skickade iväg ugglan. Sen gick hon ner till Stora Salen för att äta frukost. När hon var färdig så gick hon direkt ner till trolldryckssalen för trolldryckslektionen. De skulle brygga ett enkelt kärlekselixir. När lektionen var slut var det bara Maria som hade klarat det. Hon blev nöjd med sig själv. Hon hade alltid gillat trolldryckskonst. Hennes far hade visat henne hur hon skulle göra mer komplicerade elixir men hon hade aldrig lyckats. Efter ytterligare två lektioner i både örtlära och förvandlingskonst var det äntligen dags för lunch. Maria var vrålhungrig. Hon sprang fort ner till Stora salen men innan hon kommit dit blev hon stoppad av några sjundeårselever som gick i hennes elevhem.

- Släpp förbi mig, sa hon och när de inte flyttade sig backade hon några steg.

- Vi vill bara veta en sak, sa en av pojkarna. Den där medaljongen du har. Hur mycket är den värd.

- Det skulle du bra gärna vilja veta eller hur. Du vet ju knappt hur den ser ut.

- Jo det är klart jag gör. Vi släpper förbi dig OM du ger oss medaljongen, sa en annan pojke stöddigt.

- Vad är det. Tror ni att jag är rädd för er eller. Jag har sett mycket värre saker. Tro mig ni vill inte se mig arg, så släpp förbi mig nu.

Maria vände sig om för att gå åt ett annat håll när hon märkte att hennes medaljong var borta.

- Hur gjorde ni det där, frågade hon förvånat.

- Det skulle du bra gärna vilja veta va? sa den första pojken.

- Det var du, det var du som tog den imorse. Eller hur?

- Ja det var det och jag måste erkänna att du var ganska otäck igår. Det var därför jag lämnade tillbaka den.

Maria upptäckte medaljongen som hängde runt pojkens hals. När hon såg den blev hon rasande.

- Tro mig du vill inte ens veta vad jag kan göra med dig, sa hon och nu märkte pojkarna att hon menade allvar.

- Hotar du oss. Vad skulle en andraklassare kunna göra mot oss.

- Tro mig det vill du inte veta. Ge tillbaka medaljongen frivilligt annars så får du se vad jag menar.

- Ja visst visa oss för tro inte att vi tänker ge tillbaka den utan att slåss.

- Okej, ni ber ju om det era kryp sa hon och tog fram sin trollstav.

De andra pojkarna tog upp trollstavarna de med och riktade dem mot Maria.

- Vi är fler än dig. Ge dig så behöver vi inte använde de här, varnade pojken.

- Så bara för att ni är fler än mig betyder det att ni ska vinna, frågade Maria kallt.

- Ja det tänkte jag, men innan han hann säga något mer vrålade Maria.

- CRUCIO!

- Pojken som blev träffad föll ner på golvet och vred sig i plågor samtidigt som han skrek.

Efter ungefär en halv minut tog Maria bort den från honom och sa.

- Nu vill jag ha tillbaka min medaljong. Annars använder jag den förbannelsen på dig igen och våga inte berätta det här för någon. Gör du det så lovar jag dig att du kan få träffa min far.

Pojken slet av sig medaljongen och reste sig upp.

- Och vem är din far? frågade han med en ostadig röst.

- Vet du verkligen inte det, sa hon och hennes ögon började glöda röda igen.

- Jo det gör jag sa pojken och sprang därifrån. Marias ögonfärg återgick till det normala.

_Att de ens trodde på att hon inte kunde kontrollera sina krafter när hon blev arg. Hon hade till och med lurat Dumbledore genom att berätta om natten då hennes mor dog. Hur blind får man va egentligen, tänkte hon och gick ner till Stora Salen._

När hon ätit färdigt gick hon på resten av dagens lektioner innan hon gick till Slytherins sällskapsrum. När hon kom dit gick hon direkt till sovsalen och hämtade sin bok. Hon gick och satte sig i en fåtölj och började läsa kapitlet om vampyrer.

Till slut var klockan halv elva och hon gick och lade sig. Hon somnade nästan direkt och hade en konstig dröm. Men hon blev inte rädd även om det var en mardröm för de flesta. Hon såg sin far stå en meter framför henne och prata. Han sa till henne att inte använde de oförlåtliga förbannelserna igen utom när det var nödläge.

- Jag lovar far, sa hon tyst innan hon vaknade.


	12. Vem är Kai Vaccaro?

**Kapitel 12: Vem är Kai Vaccaro?

* * *

**- AAAAHHHHH. Vad tror ni att ni håller på med, skrek Maria när hon märkte att hon blivit väckt av någon som hällde en stor hink med iskallt vatten över henne.

- Ledsen Maria men vi börjar om en timme och vi kunde inte väcka dig. Vad skulle vi annars ha gjort. Använt en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna på dig? frågade en av flickorna.

Maria log vid tanken på vad hon hade gjort dagen innan. Hon hoppades att han hade lärt sig en läxa.

- Ja då skulle jag nog vakna, sa hon och log.

Hon klädde snabbt på sig och gick ner till Stora Salen för att äta frukost när hon tittade på klockan. Den var fem på morgonen. Hon rusade tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. När hon kom in började alla gapskratta åt henne.

- Ha ha ha, jättekul. Jag skrattar inte, sa hon sarkastiskt.

- Nej men du gick på det, ropade en pojke.

När Maria tittade närmare såg hon att det var pojken hon hade utsatt för Crutiatusförbannelsen dagen innan.

- Det var din idé, eller hur, sa hon till honom. Vad heter du föresten? frågade hon honom.

- Jag heter Kai Vacaro. Hur så?

- Jag bara tänkte på vårat samtal igår. Bara så att du vet. Jag menade vad jag sa.

- Jag struntar i vem din far är, du är du och det är det enda som spelar någon roll.

- Du vet jag kommer fortfarande ihåg förbannelsen jag använde på dig igår. Jag kanske ska använda den igen bara för säkerhets skull.

- Ja visst gör du det. Jag bryr mig inte om du kan använda de oförlåtliga förbannelserna eller inte, sa pojken men Maria såg att hans ansikte fylldes utav rädsla.

- Om du nu inte bryr dig, hur kommer det sig då att är rädd? frågade Maria lugnt.

Kai svalde djupt och fortsatte prata men nu med en tydlig rädsla i rösten.

- Varför skulle jag vara rädd för dig. Jag menar, vad är egentligen det värsta du kan göra.

- Jag tror inte att du vill veta det, sa Maria hotfullt.

- Nej det tror inte jag heller, sa pojken och sprang därifrån.

- Om någon av er så mycket som säger ett ord om det här till någon... sa Maria men hann aldrig avsluta meningen innan alla mumlade tyst att de lovade.

- Bra, sa hon bara och gick upp till sovsalen.

Några månader senare var det äntligen jul och Maria skulle åka hem. Men innan det blev Maria uppkallad till rektorn. Hon knackade på dörren och blev uppmanad att stiga in.

- Välkommen Maria, sätt dig är du snäll, sa Dumbledore lugnt.

Maria gjorde som han sa.

- Jag undrar om det är så klokt att skicka hem dig över julen. Vore det inte bättre om du stannade.

- Men jag har redan lovat Devon att komma och han har säkert sagt till pappa.

- Så Voldemort vill att du kommer hem, sa han tyst

- Jag har inte hört något från honom på flera månader så jag antar det, sa Maria med en tung suck.

Efter ungefär 20 minuter så fick Maria gå. När hon kom in i sovsalen så märkte hon att de andra flickorna bläddrade i hennes bok.

- Vad gör ni, ge mig den, sa hon argt och flickorna gav henne genast boken.

- Maria vad håller du på med. Du får inte ha den där boken här, sa en utav flickorna tyst.

- Jag vet. Jag fick den av pappa när jag började här förra året. Hur så?

- Vi bara undrade, sa flickan tyst och så lämnade de Maria ensam.

När Maria hade packat klart tog hon kofferten ner till Stora Salen. Efter ungefär en timme satt hon på Hogwartsexpressen på väg hem. När det började skymma så saktade tåget äntligen av och Maria samlade ihop sina saker och gick av. Hon styrde stegen direkt mot King's Cross. När hon kom upp dit grep en hand snabbt tag i hennes arm och drog iväg med henne.

- Lucius släpp mig, kved hon. Det gör ont.

Lucius verkade inte lyssna. Nu blev hon arg.

- Vad håller du på med, sa Lucius när Maria skickat en våg med elektricitet in i honom.

- Inget, gör du illa mig så gör jag illa dig, sa hon med ett hånleende.

- Jag förstår, sa Lucius i en trevligare ton. Ska jag ta din väska?

Maria nickade och i nästa sekund var de borta.


	13. Devon

**Kapitel 13: Devon**

* * *

När de landade upptäckte Maria att de stod på samma gamla kyrkogård som de brukade landa på. Lucius höll kvar hennes arm i ett stenhårt grepp och började dra henne med sig samtidigt som han drog hennes väska i den andra handen.

- Släpp mig Lucius, jag kan gå själv, sa Maria argt samtidigt som hon drogs över den övervuxna trädgården.

Lucius visade inga tecken över att ha hört henne. När de var framme vid huset gick de in. Två sekunder senare kom hennes far.

- Sa jag inte till dig att inte göra henne illa Lucius, frågade Voldemort.

- Förlåt Herre, sa Lucius i en svag bugning.

- Är du hungrig Maria, frågade hennes far utan att ha visat minsta tecken på att ha hört Lucius.

- Utsvulten, jag har inte ätit på evigheter, svarade Maria. Är Devon här.

Voldemort nickade och sa sedan:

- Lucius, fixa någonting till Maria att äta, hon är förmodligen på sitt rum med Devon. Ta reda på om han är hungrig. Sen kan du ge dig av, sa Voldemort fort. Glöm inte att fixa någonting att dricka la han till.

Utan så mycket som ett ord försvann Lucius ut mot köket och Maria sprang ut till sitt rum.

Hon trivdes där även om hon bara hade bott där sedan sommaren. Hon öppnade dörren och såg att Devon satt på sängen och väntade på henne.

- Maria, utropade han. Jag har saknat dig. Den enda som det finns att prata med är Lucius och Nagini och ingen av dem är särskilt muntra.

- Stackars dig, sa Maria sarkastiskt till sin bror och gav honom en kram. Efter ungefär två minuter senare knackade det på dörren och  
Lucius kom in. Han ställde ner smörgåsarna och glaset med pumpajuice på bordet som stod där.

- Devon, är du hungrig, frågade han artigt.

Maria visste att han hade mer respekt för Devon eftersom han var pojke.

- Lite, kan du fixa något, frågade Devon och Maria visste att han inte hade något val.

- Visst kommer om ett ögonblick, sa Lucius och gick därifrån.

- Maria vet du varför han frågade mig, sa Devon med en undrande blick.

- Far sa till honom att fråga, sa Maria.

Några minuter senare kom Lucius tillbaka med Devons smörgåsar. Han ställde ner dem utan ett ord och gick därifrån.. De åt under tystnad och gick sedan och la sig.

Nästa morgon blev Maria väckte klockan nio på morgonen.

- Åhh kom igen bara en lite stund till de tär ju lov, vädjade hon trött.

- Din far vill att du kommer upp nu, sa en kvinnlig röst som Maria genast kände igen.

Hon satte sig upp och log.

- Hej Bella, det var så längesen.

- Jag vet Maria men du får skynda dig, din far vill tala med dig så fort som möjligt, sa Bella trött. Ska jag ta det här? frågade hon och pekade på tallriken från gårdagen.

Maria nickade och började klä på sig. När hon var färdig gick hon ner till sin far. Hon stannade utanför hans dörr och knackade tre gånger. Dörren öppnades och hon gick in.

- Godmorgon Far, sa hon. Bella sa att du ville prata med mig.

- Ja det ville jag, svarade Voldemort lågt. Hur går det i skolan?

- Det går bra. Far får jag fråga en sak, frågade Maria försiktigt.

- Ja visst.

- Jo jag undrar bara varför Lucius är så elak mot mig och Devon?

- Du får väl fråga honom, Svarade Voldemort elakt.

- Men det kan jag väl inte göra. Vore inte det väldigt oförskämt, svarade Maria - Jo men det struntar jag i.

- Men tänk om han ljuger. Jag kan inte legitimering än. Det vet du, erkände Maria - Jag vet, då får du väl använda sanningsserum.

- Hur ska jag få honom att dricka det? Frågade Maria - Dricka vad? Hördes plötsligt en röst som Maria identifierade som Lucius.

- Min dotter har rätt Lucius, du är oförskämd, sa Voldemort med en iskall röst.

Lucius som förstod sitt misstag knäböjde genast inför sin Herre.

- Förlåt mig Herre, det var inte min mening att störa, sa han utan att röra en muskel.

- Res dig, sa Voldemort till Lucius som genast reste sig. Jag har en fråga till dig som jag vill att du ska svara ärligt på.

Lucius var tyst och väntade nervöst på frågan.

- Kan du tala om för mig varför du är så elak mot min dotter. Jag hörde att du gjorde henne illa så mycket som två gånger igår. En av gångerna så mycket att hon slog tillbaka, har jag rätt.

- Ja Herre, sa Lucius tyst och tittade ner i golvet.

- Varför? Frågade Voldemort nu hotfullt.

- Jag vet inte Herre. Jag brukar väl vara trevlig mot henne.

- Du är trevlig mot henne när du vet att jag är där. Aldrig annars. Jag vill ha ett varför Lucius. Ett Jag vet inte duger inte, morrade

Voldemort medan rösten vibrerade av ilska.

- Jag vet verkligen inte Herre, sa Lucius fortfarande med en ganska stadig röst.

- jag skulle kunna använda sanningsserumet på dig, men varför slösa på det när jag vet att du ljuger för mig, sa Voldemort ännu mera hotfullt.

Maria märkte att Lucius började darra lätt och efter ytterligare en stund så sjönk han ner på knä igen. Men den här gången blev han inte uppmanad att resa sig upp igen.

- Nu vill jag att du berättar sanningen för mig, annars får jag vidta åtgärder. Jag skulle kunna tro att det har något med Marias mor att göra. Få se om jag har rätt. Jag vet att du gillade Marias mor väldigt mycket och att du tycker att det var Marias fel att hon dog. Eller är det inte så frågade Voldemort och gick runt Lucius som fortfarande knäböjde.

Lucius mumlade något ohörbart och tydligen så märkte Voldemort att hon inte hörde.

- Upprepa, sa att min dotter hör dig, väste han tyst.

- Ja, det var så, sa Lucius en aning högre men Maria hörde fortfarande inte.

- Högre, röt Voldemort samtidigt som han sparkade till Lucius så att han for in i väggen.

- Ja, det var så, sa Lucius nu tillräckligt högt för att Maria skulle kunna uppfatta orden.

- Du förstår Maria, det var ett av skälen till att jag dödade henne, avbröt Voldemort.

- Vilket var det andra skälet frågade hon.

- hon vägrade att låta mig komma i närheten av dig. Hade du varit god så hade du förmodligen varit död nu. Det förstår du eller hur?

- Ja Far, sa Maria lågt och gick därifrån.

Efter att ´Maria och Devon haft ett normalt lov (eller så normalt det kunde bli med Voldemort och den innersta kretsen av dödsätarna)  
så skulle Maria åka tillbaka till Hogwarts. Kvällen innan packade hon sina saker. När hon vände sig om såg hon att Lucius stod i dörröppningen och tittade på henne med hat i ögonen.

- Hur länge har du stått där, frågade hon.

- Det angår inte dig, frästa han tillbaka.

- Det är mitt rum så jag tror att du angår mig, svarade hon.

Lucius bara fnyste och gick därifrån. Maria visste att han skulle ta henne till stationen nästa morgon.

När hon vaknade nästa morgon kände hon sig väldigt utvilad. Hon kollade på klockan. Den var halv elva. Det kunde inte vara möjligt. Maria flög upp ur sängen och slängde på sig kläderna samtidigt som hon rusade ner för trappan där Lucius stod och flinade åt henne.

- Du gjorde det där med vilje, eller hur? Frågade hon snabbt.

- Bevisa det, sa han tillbaka.

- Maria, klev du inte upp förrän nu? Väckte inte Lucius dig? Frågade Voldemort förvånat.

- Nej det struntade han i, sa Maria samtidigt som hon åt en macka.

- Lucius Malfoy, kom genast hit, skrek Voldemort rasandes.

En knapp sekund senare dök Lucius upp.

- Jag tyckte jag sa till dig att väcka Maria klockan nio imorse, spottade han fram.

Lucius blev märkbart blek och backade tills han kände väggen bakom sig.

- Förlåt mig Herre, jag glömde, försökte han.

- Ljug inte för mig Lucius, sa Voldemort samtidigt som han tog fram sin trollstav.

Då insåg Lucius att genom att inte väcka Maria så hade han gått lite för långt. Han sjönk omedelbart ner på knä för sin Herre.

- Cissy kom hit, sa Voldemort när Narcissa Malfoy kom in genom dörren.

- Ta med dig Maria till tåget, omedelbart, fräste Voldemort fram.

Narcissa försvann genast upp på Marias rum. Nu var klockan fem i elva.

- Maria, din far vill att jag tar med dig till stationen men vi måste skynda oss.

Maria tog tag i Narcissas hand och en sekund senare var de på perrong nio och tre kvart. Maria tog sina saker och skyndade sig igenom folkmassan.

Hon hann precis upp på tåget innan det började röra på sig och hon kunde bara gissa sig till vad Lucius gick igenom just nu. Hon letade efter en ledig kupé och hittade en långt bak i tåget. Där satte hon sig och kunde äntligen slappna av.


	14. Oförlåtligt igen

**Kapitel 14: Oförlåtligt igen****

* * *

**När det började mörkna var de äntligen framme. Maria och de andra som varit hemma över julen tog sig så fort de kunde upp till slottet. Några meter framför sig såg Maria att Jean gick. hon var tydligen helt återställd nu. Maria tyckte det var bra eftersom hon inte ville spendera mer tid med sin far än nödvändigt. 

- Maria, hördes plötsligt en röst.

Maria vände på sig och såg en man i huva komma närmare henne. Hon tittade bort och fortsatte att gå.

- Maria vänta, hördes rösten som nu hade börjat springa.

Maria vände på sig och stannade.

- Vad vill du, frågade hon argt. Det är ganska kallt ute så jag vill komma in så fort som möjligt.

- Jag vet men det var viktigt, sa mannen lågt. Din far ville att jag skulle ge dig det här, fortsatte han och gav Maria ett armband och ett brev.

Maria visste att armbandet tidigare hade tillhört Rowena Ravenclaw. Hon var tyst och sa ingenting.

- Varför ger han det här till mig. Han ger mig aldrig någonting, undrade Maria.

- Jag vet inte men han sa att du skulle vara väldigt försiktig med det, jag får inte ge mig av förrän du har lovat det.

- Visst jag ska vara försiktig med det, jag lovar, sa Maria och fortsatte gå.

Mannen som bara några ögonblick tidigare hade stått där var nu försvunnen. Hundra meter framför sig kunde Maria skymta Hogwarts grindar. Hon skyndade sig och när hon kom in gick hon till Stora salen för den stora festen. Efter några timmar hade de flest gått och lagt sig och Maria började dra sig tillbaka ner till fängelsehålorna.

- Maria, hördes en röst som Maria så väl kände igen.

- Jean, sa hon. Jag är verkligen ledsen för det som hände, jag menade verkligen aldrig att skada dig, ljög hon.

- Jag vet, jag mår bra tack vare helarna på St Mungos.

- Vad bra

- Mmm, men jag måste gå, vi ses sen.

_Åhh, Tänkte Maria. Hon ger ju aldrig upp. Vad måste jag göra för att hon ska sluta följa efter mig._

När Maria kom in i sovsalen läste hon brevet hon fått av mannen i mask förut. Hon hade konstigt nog inte känt igen honom. Hon kände igen rösten men kunde inte sätta fingret på vem det var. Efter en stund somnade hon.

Två dagar senare började lektionerna igen och efter en lång dag så satt Maria i biblioteket och gjorde sina läxor. Hon kunde visserligen redan allt som stod där eftersom hon hade läst på under lovet. Men hon var tvungen att skriva en uppsatts och hon kunde inte komma ihåg allt som stod i boken helt utantill. Men om någon frågade henne en fråga visste hon helt säkert svaret. Plötsligt stod mannen som givit henne armbandet och brevet där framför henne. Hon undrade varför det inte var någon som märkte något. En maskerad man på Hogwarts är ju ganska ovanligt, och varför hade ingen reagerat när han träffade henne på väg till Hogwarts.

Plötsligt bara fanns svaret där. Han var inte där. Eller på något sätt så var han det men det var bara Maria som kunde se eller höra honom eftersom han var inne i Marias hjärna.

Hon var helt lugn men när mannen höjde sin trollstav och uttalade Crutiatus över henne blev hon rädd. Det var inte många som kunde använde formler när man var inne i någons hjärna.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, skrek hon och plötsligt var biblioteket fullt med folk.

Det sista hon kom ihåg innan hon förlorade medvetandet var att någon i henne skrattade åt henne. Plötsligt visste hon vem mannen var.

Det var…


	15. St Mungos

**Kapitel 15: St Mungos****

* * *

**Plötsligt blev allt svart för Maria. När hon vaknade en vecka senare kom hon inte ihåg någonting av det som hade hänt. Men hon hade en stark känsla av vem som hade gjort det. Det enda hon kunde komma ihåg var rösten. Hon hade insett att det inte alls var en man. Att det var en flicka med väldigt starka krafter. Hon hade träffat henne förut. För länge sedan, när hon var liten. Hon trodde att flickan var död när hon fick veta av sin far att hon legat i koma i ungefär 3 veckor. Flickan gick på skolan just nu och hon skulle hitta henne. Så fort hon kom ut ifrån sjukhusflygeln. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Maria tittade upp.

- Så du är vaken nu, sa Dumbledore lättat. Hade du inte vaknat idag hade vi varit tvungna att ta dig till St Mungos. Vad var det som hände?

- Det var någon i min hjärna. Hon använde Crutiatus mot mig. Jag har träffat henne förut. När jag var liten. Pappa sa att hon var död, sa Maria långsamt.

- Jag förstår, jag ska se vad jag kan göra åt dig. Jag tror Poppy ska ta några prover men sedan får du nog gå, sa Dumbledore och gick därifrån.

Några minuter senare var Maria ute ur sjukhusflygeln och gick för att leta upp flickan som hade velat döda henne. Den här gången var det annorlunda. Flickan hade en anledning till att göra som hon gjorde. Hon hade ju faktiskt försökt döda henne.

- Jean vänta, ropade hon efter en stund.

- Maria, borde inte du ligga till sängs, frågade Jean förvånat.

- Nej jag fick gå, svarade Maria irriterat. Varför Jean, varför?

- Du försökte ju faktiskt ta livet av mig. Tur för mig att blixten inte var tillräckligt stark, sa Jean barnsligt.

- Jag hade lite otur. Så synd att det inte händer igen, sa hon och i nästa ögonblick skrek hon ut:

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Maria såg Jeans döda kropp falla till marken och hon sprang fort därifrån för att hämta en lärare.

- Professor Snape, ropade hon efter Snape som vände sig om. Du måste komma fort. Det är Jean. Jag hittade henne död på golvet i en korridor på fjärde våningen, sa Maria fort.

- Maria sluta, Jauqlin är inte död. Jag såg henne för en halvtimme sedan, sa Snape men började se väldigt orolig ut.

- Då måste det ha hänt nyligen. Jag var på väg från sjukhusflygeln när jag hittade henne. Du måste komma fort.

Snape och Maria gick lugnt tillbaka till fjärde våningen där Jean låg. När de kom fram utstötte Snape ett ord av förfäran. Han lyfte upp henne och gick till Dumbledore. Maria gick till sitt elevhem för att kontakta sin far. 

_- Far, Jean är död._

- Jag vet, du dödade henne, eller hur?

- Det är klart jag gjorde. Hon försökte ju döda mig två gånger. Varför ljög du för mig och sa att hon var död, frågade Maria Voldemort försiktigt.

- För att jag trodde inte du skulle träffa henne fler gånger. Vill du komma hem nu så gör det. Jag tvingar dig inte att stanna, sa Voldemort lågt.

- Jag vet Far, men jag tror jag klarar av det. Om några månader är det ju sommarlov.

- Bra, jag kommer inte vara hemma nu, så kontakta mig bara i nödfall, okej?

- Okej Far. Jag lovar.

Strax efter det var deras tankeförbindelse bruten. Maria kröp ner i sängen och la sig. Hon somnade på en gång.  
När Maria vaknade nästa morgon gick hon direkt ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost. Hon satte sig ner och började tugga på ett rostat bröd. Plötsligt ställde sig Dumbledore upp och började prata.

- Som ni säkert vet så är miss Delain död. Jag beklagar detta, men vi kan inte ändra det som har varit. Vad jag ville säga var att hennes mördare är med stor sannolikhet kvar på Hogwarts, så därför uppmanar jag er alla att inte vandra omkring ensamma i korridorerna. Dessutom ska alla elever vara tillbaka i sina sovsalar klockan sex varje kväll tills vi har hittat mördaren. Sedan satte han sig ner igen och alla elever började prata högljutt med varandra när de åt. Senare på kvällen såg hon att många fortfarande pratade om det som hade hänt och många blickar drogs till henne.

- Om de bara visste, tänkte Maria och log. Hon visste att de misstänkte henne men ingen kunde bevisa något. Hon log åt vad hon att åstadkommit. Äntligen fick hon vara ifred.

Månaderna gick och till slut var skolan slut. De hade fortfarande inte hört något mer om Jean eftersom lärarna vägrade tala om det. Maria visste att hon inte var misstänkt bland lärarna eftersom det var hon som hittade Jean död. Om de bara visste hur fel de hade.  
När Maria hade satt sig på tåget tillbaka hem till sin far så kom David och Vinn in i kupén.

- Varför kan du bara inte erkänna att det var du som gjorde det, fräste David.

- Varför tror alla att det var jag, jag har inte gjort någonting. Jag har ju sagt att bara för att min far är ond så behöver jag inte vara det. Kan ni gå nu? spottade Maria fram. Det sista på ormspråk.

- Hur gjorde du det där, frågade Vinn tyst.

- Jag kan parata parselspråk, än sen. Jag har det i blodet.

Vinn och David gick snabbt ut ur kupén och stängde dörren. Maria plockade upp sin bok och började läsa igen. Hon tröttnade snabbt och la tillbaka den i väskan när hon plötsligt hörde sin fars röst.

_- Har du långtråkigt, frågade han ömt._

- Ja, ingen vill sitta med mig eftersom de tror att jag dödade Jean. Vad händer om de får reda på att jag faktiskt dödade henne? frågade Maria lugnt.

- Jag vet inte, men du borde inte åka med tåget just nu. Har du dina grejer inne i kupén eller på ett annat ställe.

- Nej, jag har de i kupén, hur så? F

_frågade Maria förvånat._

- Du får se, svarade Voldemort bara.

Efter ungefär fem minuter dök det upp en kvinna i kupén. Maria märkte henne inte förrän hon började prata.

- Du vet, jag har aldrig gillat det här tåget. Fick mig att känna mig som i fängelse. Kanske inte riktigt men nästan.

- Hej Bella, vad gör du här? Frågade Maria snabbt.

- Tja, jag kom för att hämta dig men om du hellre vill stanna kvar så visst, gärna för mig.

- Det är väl klart att jag inte vill stanna här. Det finns ju absolut ingenting att göra, svarade Maria samtidigt som hon rafsade ner några pergament och en fjäderpenna i väskan.

- Visst då sticker vi, sa Bellatrix och tog Marias koffert i ena handen och Maria i den andra.

Sen bar det av.


	16. Lov igen

**Kapitel 16: Lov igen****

* * *

**Maria landade i mitten av ett kolsvart rum.

- Pappa, utropade hon och slängde sig i famnen på en blek man med röda ögon. Mannen verkade inte bry sig om vad Maria gjorde och kramade lamt tillbaka.

Maria släppte taget och tittade upp på sin far.

- Far, har det hänt något, frågade hon silkeslent.

- Bella du kan gå nu, svarade Voldemort och Bellatrix försvann. Ja, det har hänt något, suckade Voldemort och satte sig i en fåtölj.

- Vad, undrade Maria.

- Det kan jag inte berätta. Inte än. Men det viktigaste är att du håller dig borta härifrån ett tag. Du får stanna hos Lucius.

- Men far. Tänk om han skadar mig igen, eller vad som helst, utropade Maria.

- Ta det lugnt. Han får inte använda magi mot dig, det vet han. Han kommer inte skada dig, svarade Voldemort och reste sig upp.

- Okej, om du är säker så, sa Maria skeptiskt och gick därifrån.

- Se bara till att vara borta vid klockan tolv imorgon, varnade Voldemort

- Vad händer då?

- Du ska få se Maria, det lovar jag, ta något att äta och gå sedan och lägg dig, sa Voldemort och vände sig om och gick därifrån.

Kvar stod Maria och förstod ingenting av det som just hade hänt. Sen när lät hennes far så konstig och han hade lovat henne att hon aldrig mer behövde bo hos Lucius. Det var någonting som inte stämde, och hon skulle ta reda på vad, om hon så skulle bli tvungen att döda någon.

När Maria vaknade på natten hos Lucius bestämde hon sig för att gå upp och ta reda på vad det var som hände. Hon smög tyst ut ur sitt rum och nedför trappan, där hon hörde tysta röster. Hon kunde inte urskilja vad de sa men hon hörde snart fotsteg som närmade sig och kastade sig snabbt in i en garderob. Fotstegen tystnade utanför dörren och snart började mannen som hon genast kände igen som Lucius. Hon hörde en annan röst också men den var okänd för henne.

- Vi måste vara försiktiga, vi vet inte hur starka hennes krafter är Delain, viskade Lucius tyst. Då gick det upp för Maria att mannen som Lucius stod och talade med var Jeans pappa. Hon blev ursinnig och var nära att hoppa fram men hon sansade sig efter några sekunder.

- Jag vet, men vi behöver dem, om mörkrets Herre behåller dem så vet ingen vad det blir av med de krafterna, viskade Delain ännu tystare.

- Jag vet, men det finns inget vi kan göra, sa Lucius tyst.

- Hon dödade Jean, utbrast Delain.

Med de orden så var han borta och Lucius gick och lade sig.

Några minuter senare gick hon och lade sig hon också. Fast besluten om att inte berätta något för sin far förrän hon visste vad det handlade om. Det kunde ju faktiskt vara vad som helst.  
När Maria vaknade nästa morgon kände hon doften av bacon och ägg. Hon klädde på sig snabbt och sprang ner till köket där Lucius satt

- Godmorgon, sa hon vänligt.

När hon inte fick något svar satte hon sig på en stol och tog för sig av det som stod där. När hon hade ätit färdigt en kvart senare hade varken hon eller Lucius sagt ett ord. Hon gick tyst ner i källaren där hon brukade öva på sina krafter. När hon hade stängt dörren efter sig så tog hon fram sin trollstav och viftade lite med den. Hon blev inte ett dugg förvånad över att det sköt blixtar från den. Hon visste att hon egentligen inte behövde trollstaven för att göra så men på något sätt så kändes det tryggt att ha den i handen. Hon övade också på de oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Mest på möss eller spindlar. När hon slutligen gick upp därifrån hade hon slutat räkna hur många djur hon faktiskt hade dödat. Hon brydde sig inte. De skulle ju ändå dö förr eller senare. När hon kom upp stötte hon ihop med Narcissa.

- Cissy, får jag fråga dig en sak? Frågade Maria.

- Visst, vad är det, svarade Narcissa förvånat.

- Jo, jag undrar bara om du vet någon som heter Delain i efternamn?

- Nej, det gör jag inte, sa hon fort men vid det här laget så visste Maria att hon ljög. Hur så?

- Tja, det gick en på Hogwarts som hette Jauqlin Delain. Hon dog för några månader sen, svarade Maria nästan sanningsenligt. Jag undrade bara om du visste vad hennes pappa heter.

- Nej, Maria det gör jag inte, men fråga Lucius han kanske vet.

Maria ryckte på axlarna och gick därifrån. Hon var helt säker på att mannen som varit där på natten hade varit Jeans pappa.  
Efter några dagar var hon hemma hos sin far igen och slutade bekymra sig Lucius.

- Bra, sa jag inte att övning ger färdighet, sa Voldemort på kvällen när Maria fick en dementor att försvinna för säkert fjärde gången.

Hon hade alltid haft problem med dem. Nu kunde åtminstone få dem att försvinna.

- Ja, det sa du, höll Maria med och tittade på dörren som öppnades.

Maria blev en aning förvånad. Det var aldrig någon som kom dit utan order. Det kunde hända ibland när någon hade något viktigt att informera hennes far om. Men även hennes far verkade bli förvånad över vem det var som kom in genom dörren. Hon tittade på sin far och backade några steg. Inte för att hon var rädd, det var mest för att hon var orolig över vad det var som skulle hända nu. 


	17. Kyrkogården

**Kapitel 17: Kyrkogården****

* * *

**Dörren öppnades långsamt och Maria såg en skugga närma sig. Hon slappnade av och hennes far sänkte trollstaven och la den på ett bord som stod bredvid honom.

- Devon, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga till dig att knacka innan du kommer in, sa Voldemort uppgivet.

- Devon, måste du hålla på så, frågade Maria. Det är faktiskt ganska jobbigt ibland.

- Förlåt far, jag tänkte mig inte för, suckade Devon. Varför får inte jag också börja på Hogwarts, tjatade han.

- Du är 9 år. Du får börja om två år, du vet det, sa Voldemort irriterat.

- Men varför inte, jag vill, sa Devon surt.

- Devon, sluta tjata om du vill gå där överhuvudtaget, fräste Voldemort irriterat.

Devon såg ut som om han skulle säga någon men ångrade sig och gick därifrån. Maria visste att om han hade sagt emot sin far en gång så hade han fått ångra det. Det hade hon själv fått uppleva när hon var yngre. Nu brydde hon sig inte så mycket längre.  
Med tunga steg gick Maria därifrån och gick en promenad. Hon hade gått någon kilometer när hon hörde ovanligt snabba steg bakom sig och hon kastade sig snabbt in i en buske och såg när Lucius Malfoy gick förbi. Hon bestämde sig för att följa efter. Hon sa en formel så att hon kunde färdas osynlig och ljudlöst efter honom. När de hade gått ytterligare några kilometer vek Lucius av in i en gränd och transfererade sig vidare. Maria han aldrig se vad han gjorde där, men när hon började höra tysta röster sprang hon därifrån. Hon upptäckte nästan genast att hon var i ett mugglarsamhälle. Hon hade som tur var packat ner mugglarkläder i ryggsäcken hon alltid bar med sig så hon sprang in i en annan gränd och bytte om. Hon la ner de andra kläderna i väskan och gick ut på gatan igen. Hon kände genast igen sig. Hon hade bott i det området när hennes mamma levde. Hon hade ingen aning om att det låg så nära hennes nuvarande hem. Det var ett smärtsamt minne som hon helst av allt ville glömma. Hon gick långsamt mot huset hon hade bott i och när hon gick förbi kyrkogården slog det henne. Tänk om hennes mor blev hittad av mugglare och sedan begravd där. Det var ingen stor ledtråd men det var allt hon hade. Hon gick tyst uppför grusgången. När hon stod utanför porten tvekade hon innan hon beslutsamt tryckte ner handtaget och gick in.

- Hallå, är det någon här, ropade hon så att det ekade i salen.

- Maria, sa en röst som fick henne att hoppa till. Vilken överraskning. Förlåt om jag skrämde dig, det var inte meningen, fortsatte han.

- Det är okej, sa Maria lugnt och såg sig omkring.

- Jag såg inte dig på din mors begravning.

- Jag vet, jag orkade inte gå, det blev för jobbigt. Sen så flyttade jag till pappa så jag har inte kunnat komma hit förrän nu, sa Maria tyst.

- Jag förstår, sa prästen lugnt. Kom så ska jag visa dig hennes grav.

Maria följde tyst efter prästen. De gick nedför en smal grusgång tills de kom till en grav. Där stannade de.

- Här är det, jag hoppas vi ses snart igen Maria, sa prästen och lämnade Maria ensam.

Stora tårar föll utför Marias kinder. Hennes far hade lärt henne att det bara var de svaga som grät och att hon var allt annat än svag, men hon kunde inte hindra sig själv.

Plötsligt dök det upp en man bakom Maria som la en hand på hennes axel.  
Maria såg upp och tittade in i ögonen på sin far. Hon kunde inte hantera mer utan slängde sig i sin fars armar. Hon stod där en lång stund och grät innan tårarna tog slut.

- Varför far, varför, frågade hon med gråten kvar i halsen.

- Du vet varför Maria, hon var tvungen att dö, svarade Voldemort och gav sin dotter en kram innan de begav sig därifrån. De landade mitt i hallen och Maria sprang genast upp på sitt rum för att byta kläder. När hon var färdig öppnade hon en låda och tog ut en sak. Där i hade hon alla sina minnen från sin barndom med sin mor. En tår föll sakta ner för hennes kind och hon torkade envist bort den. Sedan letade hon fram nyckeln och låste upp. När hon hade fått lådan hade hon bett sin far förtrolla lådan så att den bara gick att öppna med nyckeln som hon alltid bar med sig. Hon tog upp ett kort på sin mor. Hon tittade på det en lång stund innan hon tryckte det hårt mot bröstet.

- Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig mamma, det lovar jag, vad som än händer så kommer du alltid finnas hos mig, viskade Maria tyst.

- Maria, kom nu, det är mat, ropade Devon efter en stund.

- Jag kommer, ropade Maria tillbaka och la sedan tillbaka kortet i lådan och låste den. Sedan la hon tillbaka den i lådan och la nyckeln i fickan innan hon sprang ner till köket.

- Soppa, konstaterade hon. Varför just soppa, kan vi någonsin äta någonting annat än soppa.

- Klaga inte nu Maria, sa hennes far. Du får det här eller inget alls.

Maria satte sig vid bordet och åt snabbt upp innan hon sprang upp på sitt rum igen.

Några timmar senare gick Maria och lade sig. Hon visste att hon var tvungen att prata med sin far om sin mor nästa dag. Det var inget hon såg fram emot men hon var tvungen att göra det för att gå vidare.  
Med de orden på hjärnan somnade hon. 


	18. Kärlek?

**Kapitel 18: Kärlek?****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade nästa morgon kände hon sig för första gången på länge utvilad. När hon kom ner till köket 20 minuter senare märkte hon till sin förvåning att det redan satt två personer där. Hon satte sig på sin vanliga plats och började bre en smörgås. Ingen sa ett ord, å andra sidan gav det Maria tid att tänka igenom allt en gång till. Hon tuggade sakta och när hon äntligen var färdig gick hon sakta upp till sitt rum igen. Hon satte sig ner på sängen och suckade djupt.

Någon timme senare gick hon ut. Hon kände direkt att någonting var fel. Hon kände sig svimfärdig och började lugnt gå ner för trappan.

- Maria, mår du bra, hördes Rockwoods oroliga röst.

Maria hann aldrig svara utan föll medvetslös ner för trappan och landade på golvet nedanför. 

Några timmar senare kvickande hon till och satte sig försiktigt upp.

- Var är jag, frågade hon och såg sig omkring.

- Du borde inte sitta upp, hördes en lugn röst. Det är ingen fara. Du ramlade ner för trappan bara.

- Far, sa hon tyst och lade sig ner igen.

Hon somnade igen och när hon vaknade igen låg hon tyst och funderade. Hon var inte säker på om hennes far visste om hon var vaken eller inte.

- Far, sa hon efter en stund.

- Du borde vila Maria, sa Voldemort tyst.

- Jag måste fråga dig en sak, fortsatte Maria utan att bry sig om vad hennes far just sagt.

- Jag lyssnar, svarade Voldemort uttråkat.

- Älskade du mamma?

Voldemort ryckte till och tittade på Maria som om hon inte var riktigt klok. Efter några sekunder lugnade han ner sig och svarade tyst.

- Jag gillade henne väldigt mycket, men älskade, nej det gjorde jag inte. Hur så?

- Jag bara undrade, svarade Maria tyst.

- Jag vet inte vad du gjorde på den där mugglarkyrkogården igår, men jag vill inte att du åker dit igen.

- Men far, utbrast Maria bestört.

- Inga men. Du vet vad jag tycker om mugglarna. Försök vila lite nu, svarade Voldemort med en liten ton av hot i rösten. Glöm henne. Hon är död. Fråga aldrig mer om henne igen, förstår du, röt Voldemort.

- Jag far, svarade Maria surt och la sig ner och tänkte:

_Åhh, om bara en vecka får jag äntligen åka tillbaka till Hogwarts och slippa det här stället._

En vecka senare satt Maria på Hogwartsexpressen tillbaka till Hogwarts för att börja sitt tredje år på Hogwarts. Hon gav ifrån sig en ljudlig suck innan hon bytte om till sin klädnad.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och en pojke med rödflammigt hår och en flicka tittade in.

- Är det ledigt här, det är fullt överallt, frågade flickan blygt.

Maria nickade och tittade ut genom fönstret.

- Jag heter Hermione Granger och det här är Ron Weasley, sa flickan efter några minuter.

- Jaha, svarade Maria uttråkat.

- Du är Ni-Vet-Vems dotter, eller hur, frågade pojken som tydligen hette Ron.

- Ja, det är jag. Nu får ni ursäkta men jag har verkligen ingen lust att prata med en blodsförrädare och en smutsskalle, sa Maria iskallt.

- Vad menar du med det, frågade Hermione argt.

- Det betyder att för det första så ska ni vara glada att jag låter er sitta med mig och för det andra. Om ni inte vill sluta som Potter så föreslår jag att ni är tysta och låter mig vara ifred tills tåget stannar. Eller så kan ni ju byta kupé, sa Maria ursinnigt.

Maria såg hur Hermione viskade någonting till Ron som nickade och reste sig upp. Sedan gick båda två ut ur kupén och Maria tittade ut genom fönstret och såg landskapet blixtra förbi.

Några timmar senare saktade tåget äntligen av och Maria sträckte på sig.  
Hon hoppade snabbt av och tog en av vagnarna som ledde till Hogwarts. Hon kände hur dörrarna öppnades och in kom Draco Malfoy.

- Dig har man ju inte sett på länge, sa han spydigt.

- Kul att se dig med, svarade Maria ironiskt.

Vagnen började sättas i rullning och några minuter senare satt de i Stora salen och väntade på förstaårseleverna.


	19. En Boggart och minnen

**Kapitel 19: En boggart och minnen****

* * *

**När vagnen stannade följde Maria och Draco med strömmen av elever som förde den till Stora salen. Maria märkte att Dumbledore försökte fånga hennes blick och hon tittade åt ett annat håll. En tydlig förvånig syntes i Dumbledores ögon. Hon satte sig ner bredvid Draco som tittade förvånat på henne men bestämde sig tydligen för att inte bry sig. Maria satt försjunken i sina tankar ner hon hörde Dracos röst.

- Maria, ska du inte ha någon mat.

- Vem tror du att du är, min pappa eller, snäste Maria fram.

Draco tystnade omedelbart och flyttade sig en bit ifrån Maria.

Efter någon timme gick Maria ner till uppehållsrummet där hon satte sig i en fåtölj framför brasan.

Efter ytterligare någon timme reste hon sig upp och gick och la sig. När hon vaknade nästa morgon klädde hon på sig och gick ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost. När hon var färdig gick hon tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Hon började inte förrän om en timme så hon hade tid att läsa en stund. Hon hämtade sina skolböcker och boken hon fått av sin far och gick mot samma fåtölj hon suttit i kvällen innan. Men nu var den upptagen.

- Stick, fräste hon och pojken som satt där flyttade sig omedelbart.

Maria satte sig och började läsa. Efter en stund kollade hon på klockan och upptäckte att hon började om tio minuter. Hon greppade sin väska och tog boken i den andra handen och sprang ner till förvandlingskonstlektionen. Hon kom precis i tid. Hon sjönk utmattad ner i en av bänkarna som var lediga och tog fram sina böcker. Hon la också ner den andra boken så att den inte skulle bli upptäckt och konfiskerad.  
När lektionen var slut så gick Maria snabbt ner till trolldryckslektionen med Snape. Hon märke också att han var värre än vanligt.

- Maria, jag vill prata med dig, sa han som vanligt efter lektionen.

Hon gick fram till honom och gav honom en blick som sa att han skulle skynda sig.

- Vad är det med dig, du verkar ovanligt trött och det verkar inte som om du gjorde ditt bästa idag, frågade Snape ovanligt mjukt.

- Vad rör det dig, muttrade Maria.

- Maria jag vet hur din far är, men du får inte låta honom påverka dig mer än han redan har gjort.

- Eftersom du verkar veta allting så kanske du kan berätta för mig vad jag ska göra, frågade Maria.

- Maria, jag vet långt ifrån allt men jag jobbade för din far i flera år så jag vet mer än väl vad han kan tänkas göra, sa Snape lågt till henne. Vad är det han vill att du ska göra.

- Det är ingenting han vill att jag ska göra, snarare inte göra, sa Maria.

- Jaså, vad då, frågade Snape förvånat.

- Han vill att jag glömmer mamma. Att jag bara ska strunta i henne. Han förbjuder mig att prata om henne hemma. Han förstår inte att det inte är så lätt att glömma henne. Det hände för fem år sedan. Jag hade bott hos henne nästan hela mitt liv.

- Jag vet att det är svårt Maria, men även om hon inte finns bredvid dig just nu så kommer hon alltid finnas där för dig. Vad din far än säger, sa Snape lugnt.

Maria nöjde sig med de orden och gick därifrån till försvar mot svartkonst lektionen. Som väntat hade de en ny lärare.

De hade en ovanligt rolig lektion tyckte Maria. De skulle bekämpa en Boggart. Hon hade alltid älskat att se vad andra var rädda för. Spindlar, ormar. Sådant som hörde till hennes vardag. Men när det vad hennes tur blev hon lite rädd. Boggarten bytte form omedelbart. Vatten. Det var hennes svaghet.

Ända sedan hennes syster drunknade för nio år sedan så hade hon varit livrädd för vatten. Att dricka det gick bra, och tvätta sig. Men hon hade alltid varit rädd för sjöar och hav. Plötsligt blev Maria bortknuffad och vattnet försvann omedelbart och Maria fördes tillbaka till nuet.  
Hon ruskade på huvudet och ställde sig tillsammans med de andra som var klara. Hon såg Dracos förstående blick och tittade bort. Efter lektionen gick hon ner till Stora salen för att äta lunch innan hon tog sig tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Maria sjönk utmattad ner i en av sofforna.  
Hon såg sin syster Sarah. De höll på att leka på en klippa. Noga övervakade av dödsätare så klart. Sedan hände det otänkbara. Hon stötte till Sarah och såg henne falla ner för en klippa på 10 meter. Hon såg henne kämpa med att hålla sig över ytan men det var lönlöst och hon sjönk sakta till bottnen. Maria skrek. Hon ville inget annat än att kasta sig efter henne men det var några som höll emot henne.

Plötsligt vaknade hon upp kallsvettig i sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon hade kommit dig men egentligen spelade inte det någon roll. Hon brast ut i gråt. Det blev bara för mycket. Först Sarah och sedan hennes mamma. Efter några minuter sjönk hon utmattad ner mot kudden och somnade igen. 


	20. Gräl

**Kapitel 20: Gräl****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade nästa gång så var det första hon såg Draco och Devon som satt på varsin sida om henne.

- Vad hände? frågade hon tyst

- Jag vet faktiskt inte, svarade Draco. Jag hittade dig medvetslös i en soffa i uppehållsrummet. Då hämtade jag Professor Snape som tog dig till sjukhusflygeln.

Maria nickade och tittade på Devon som satt på andra sidan av henne.

- Vad gör du här? frågade hon förvånat.

- Far sa att du låg i koma igen och då ville jag hit. Hur mår du?

Maria bara nickade förstående och öppnade munnen för att säga något när dörrarna plötsligt slogs upp. In stormade en rasande Lucius Malfoy och Draco gick därifrån.

Maria gav Devon en bedjande blick och Devon nickade förstående och gick ut han också.

- Maria, förstår du inte vad du har gjort, skrek Lucius.

- Nej, det gör jag inte, för jag har definitivt ingen aning om vad det är du pratar om, svarade Maria lugnt. Och skulle du vilja vara vänlig  
att sluta skrika för jag har redan huvudvärk.  
L  
ucius sänkte rösten och fortsatte:

- Få se nu, för det första så umgås du med smutsskallar och blodsförrädare som till på köpet var Potters bästa vänner, och för det andra så fattar jag inte hur du kan bli medvetslös andra gången på två veckor, sa Lucius medan han höjde rösten för varje ord han sa tills han skrek igen.

- Få se nu, härmade hon. Först så hade jag ingen aning om vilka de var och hade jag haft det så skulle jag aldrig ens sagt ett ord till dem, men nu ville jag inte sitta själv hela vägen hit så jag lät dem sitta med mig. Sedan började de ställa en massa frågor om min far så jag körde ut dem. På din andra fråga så skulle jag också vilja ha ett vettigt svar för jag har ingen aning om vad det var som hände med mig, skrek hon tillbaka.

Lucius stod som fastfrusen och Maria visste att hon hade vunnit.

Hon tog ett lugnande andetag och fortsatte.

- Hur kommer det sig att du är här egentligen, för jag antar att du inte kom bara för att skrika på mig, frågade Maria med svår ansträngning att hålla rösten lugn.

Lucius ryckte till och sa:

- Jag kom för att hämta Devon. Mörkrets Herre tyckte inte att han skulle stanna längre nu när du hade vaknat.

- Men jag vill inte åka än, hördes en röst och Maria märkte att Devon hade kommit tillbaka. Förmodligen så kom han när de hade skrikit åt varandra och inte ägnat de andra i rummet någon uppmärksamhet.

Lucius brydde sig inte om Devons protester utan drog med sig honom ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

- Vad skulle det där vara bra för, sa Madam Pomfrey som nu stod bredvid Maria med ett glas i handen.

Maria svarade inte utan tog bara emot glaset som Madam Pomfrey gav henne.

- Du måste dricka upp alltihop.

- Maria nickade och såg ner i glaset. I det låg det en grön äcklig vätska med väldigt mycket klumpar i. Maria satte handen satte handen för näsan och började dricka. När hon slutligen var klar ställde hon ner glaset och grimaserade värre än om hon just skulle ha ätit tio citroner.  
Några timmar senare fick Maria lämna sjukhusflygeln och gick ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum som för en gångs skull var tomt. Hon satte sig ner och såg in i elden som brann framför henne. Hon log och lutade sig tillbaka. Några minuter senare så gick hon till sovsalen för att sova lite innan lektionerna började. 


	21. Döden

**Kapitel 21: Döden**

* * *

Några veckor senare var Maria helt återställd. Trodde hon i alla fall. Dagarna gick och två gånger råkade hon stöta ihop med David som kollade surt på henne. Några dagar efter deras andra krasch så gick Maria snabbt fram till David.

- Jag har en fråga, sa hon med en underton av hot.

- Jaha, svarade David och började plocka ihop böckerna han hade utspridda på bordet.

- Vad heter ni i efternamn?

- David stirrade chockat på Maria men hämtade sig snabbt.

- Vad har du med det att göra, fräste han och gick därifrån.

Maria gick snabbt ner till trolldryckssalen där hon som väntat hittade Snape.  
Hon gick lugnt in och tittade på honom innan hon harklade sig.  
Snape vände sig snabbt om.

- Maria, du måste vara den första eleven som går ner hit med egen fri vilja, sa han med tydlig förvåning i rösten.

- Severus, jag har en fråga till dig, sa Maria lugnt till honom.

- Jaså, vad då? Frågade han tyst.

- Ja, jag undrar vad Vinn och David heter i efternamn?

- jag vet faktiskt inte, du får fråga Dumbledore, svarade Snape. Nu måste du gå, jag har lektion.

Maria gick därifrån med tunga steg. Hon gick direkt upp till Dumbledore. Snape hade gett henne lösenordet och nu knackade hon försiktigt på dörren.

- Kom in, hördes en välbekant röst.  
Maria öppnade dörren och gick in. Hon blev tillbedd att sätta sig ner. På något sätt kändes det som om den där sjukdomen inte var riktigt borta. Att den började komma tillbaka nu.

- Var det något särskilt du ville, frågade Dumbledore och såg in i Marias ögon.

- Ja, det var det, svarade hon trött. Jag undrar vad David och Vinn heter i efternamn.

- Vacaro, varför undrar du? Har det något med din far att göra?

- Ja, det har med pappa att göra, svarade hon. Och så undrar jag om någon skulle vilja berätta vad det är för fel på mig.

- Det är det som är problemet. Vi vet inte.

Maria nickade tyst och gick därifrån.  
Den här dagen kunde inte bli mycket värre, tänkte hon.  
När hon kom tillbaka till uppehållsrummet såg hon att det satt en stor tornuggla och väntade med ett brev fastbundet vid benet. Hon vek snabbt ut det och läste det korta meddelande som följde.

_Kära Maria.  
Det är med stor sorg jag berättar att dödsätarnas uppdrag gick helt åt skogen. Som du säkert vet var din bror med. Tyvärr överlevde han inte._

_Din far…_

Stora tårar föll ner för Marias kinder och de blev bara fler och fler. Hon försökte torka bort dem men gav upp. Hon hade haft fel. Den här dagen kunde bli värre, mycket värre.

Än en gång grät sig Maria till sömns.


	22. Vad ska jag göra

**Kapitel 22: Vad ska jag göra?

* * *

**Några veckor efter det hemska beskedet så var det äntligen jul. Maria hade fortfarande inte kontaktat sin far, därför kände hon sig tvungen att åka hem.

När tåget äntligen stannade plockade Maria ihop sin saker och hoppade av. Hon styrde snabbt stegen mot Kings Cross stationen. Hon blev inte ett dugg förvånad över att någon väntade på henne. I ett av hörnen stod det en man, svartklädd från topp till tå, med en huva som skymde ansiktet. Maria såg att han fick många blickar på sig men verkade inte bry sig. Människorna som gick förbi honom bara tittade på honom och skakade sedan på huvudet.

Maria gick långsamt fram till mannen som genast tog hennes koffert. Han såg ner på Maria innan han började gå. Maria följde sakta efter. Tydligen så märkte dödsätaren framför henne att hon sackade efter och stannade.

- Mår du inte bra? frågade han försiktigt.

- Jo, jag är bara trött, svarade hon.

- Maria, jag vet att du saknar din bror men hur du än gör så kan du inte ändra det förflutna.

- Jag vet, men…

Maria stoppade sig själv i meningen. Hon hade inte tänkt att han skulle få reda på hur hon kände. Hon visste att det var det han försökte ta reda på men hon gav inte upp.

- Du vet, du behöver inte säga något, jag vet ändå att du försöker ta reda på vad jag tycker. Men det tycker jag att du ska strunta i. Jag kanske saknar honom nu och så kommer det alltid att vara, men jag har förlorat för många i min familj för att orka bry mig längre, sa Maria efter en bit.

- Hur visste du…

Han avbröt sig mitt i meningen när han såg Marias blick. Den sa tydligt. Är du dum i huvudet eller.

Dödsätaren räckte ut handen mot Maria som tog den. Hon blundade och försökte rensa sin hjärna. Så som hennes far hade lärt henne när hon var yngre. När Maria öppnade ögonen igen så stod de på en kyrkogård. Maria släppte dödsätarens hand och gick mot människorna som stod en bit därifrån.

När hon kom lite närmare såg hon mannen som låg på marken och vred sig i lågor. Hon bara skakade på huvudet och gick fram till sin far som tog hennes hand.

Maria gav sin far ett svagt leende innan hon sprang upp till huset.  
Hon gick tyst upp till sitt rum där hon satte sig för att tänka. När några minuter har gått tar hon fram en bit pergament och börjar skriva.

_Draco Om Lucius inte redan har sagt det så är Devon död. Du måste hjälpa mig. Jag vet inte hur långe jag orkar nu när Devon är borta. Snälla Draco, hjälp mig.  
Maria._

Maria visslade lågt och hennes kattuggla Henry kom insusandes som vanligt. Hon förseglade brevet och skickade iväg Henry.  
Sedan gick hon till sin fars bibliotek för att försöka ta reda på vad det var för fel med henne. Hon visste inte hur många böcker hon hade läst när hennes far kom in till henne.

- Du borde gå och lägga dig. Du måste vara pigg imorgon, sa Voldemort till henne.

Maria såg förvånat på honom innan hon kom ihåg vad som skulle hända dagen därpå. Hon skulle få följa med sin far ända till Sverige.

Hon slår handen för pannan och ser på sin far.

- Var det imorgon?

- Ja, vill du inte åka?

- Jo, det är klart jag vill.

Hon ställde tillbaka böckerna och gick till sitt rum för att sova lite.


	23. Sverige

**Kapitel 23: Sverige****

* * *

**Maria slog upp ögonen och sprang ner till köket. Hon kastade i sig en macka och sprang tillbaka upp på sitt rum. Hon slängde på sig lite kläder och grep tag i sitt ritblock. Sen rusade hon ner igen. Hon rusade ner för trappan och plötsligt låg hon i en hög på golvet. Som vanligt hade hon inte sett sig för utan sprang rakt in i Lucius Malfoy.

- Förlåt, ropade hon över axeln när hon reste sig upp och fortsatte springa.

Hon sprang ner till sjön och satte sig under en bok.

Hon hade suttit där i nästan en timme när hon hörde någon säga hennes namn.

- Maria, Mörkrets Herre vill att du kommer nu. Ni ska iväg.

- Tack, svarade Maria.

- Inte för att jag förstår varför han ska ha med dig för, muttrade mannen.

- Sluta klaga, du är alltid så gnällig, skrattade Maria.

Hon sa inget mer utan sprang upp till sin far.

- Var har du varit? frågade Voldemort irriterat.

- Värst vad du var munter idag, sa Maria. Men om du nödvändigtvis måste veta så var jag nere vid sjön och målade.

Hon sa inget mer utan tog sin fars utsträckta hand och i nästa ögonblick landade de i en stor skog. Några meter framför den öppnade sig skogen och Maria såg ett öppet landskap med några få hus i närheten.  
De gick sakta mot ett av husen som Maria trodde låg ungefär en kilometer bort. Plötsligt hördes en gren knäckas och både Maria och Voldemort stannade upp.

- Vänta här, och vad du än ser eller hör, stanna där du är, sa Voldemort till Maria och stegade iväg.  
Maria skulle börja protestera när hon insåg att det var lönlöst. Istället satte hon sig surt på marken och såg sig omkring. Hon visste inte var i Sverige de var men fint var det i alla fall. hon tog upp ritblocket hon hade i fickan om började rita. Några minuter senare hörde hon sin far ropa på henne.

- Maria, kom hit lite!

Maria reste sig och gick några steg när hon kom ihåg vad hon hade lovat sin far. Hon gick direkt tillbaka dit hon satt innan och satte sig ner igen. Hon hörde rösten ropa flera gånger men hon rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Efter en stund la hon sig ner på rygg och tittade på fåglarna som flög fridfullt över henne.

- Kom, jag ska visa dig en sak, sa en röst bakom henne.

Maria reste sig upp och följde efter sin far in i skogen.  
Några meter framför den såg hon en familj. Eller resterna av den i alla fall. vid den döde mammans kropp satt det en flicka och grät. Maria blev inte förvånad. Hon hade sett det här hända så många gånger att hon hade slutat bry sig länge.  
Hennes far såg på henne och nickade mot flickan.  
Maria visste vad det var hennes far ville. Utan ett ord tog hon upp sin trollstav och riktade den mot den lilla flickan.  
Hon såg på sin far som nickade.

- AVADA KEDAVRA, skrek hon och den lilla flickan ljud tystnade omedelbart.

Hon var död.

Maria stoppade tillbaka trollstaven i fickan och tog sin far i handen. De gick fort mot huset nu och Maria drog en djup suck. Hon hade vetat hela tiden att det inte skulle bli någon nöjesresa. Hon hade följt med sin far till många ställen och alltid hade varit någon som blev dödad. Ibland hade det varit någon dödsätare med men oftast var det bara hon och sin far. Hon gillade det.  
Det var skönt att vara ensam med honom ibland.

- Varför ska vi hit far, frågade Maria tyst.

- Sch, du måste vara tyst nu, svarade Voldemort bara.

De närmade sig snabbt huset och några minuter senare var de äntligen framme. Voldemort stegade in i huset som tycktes vara obebott. Han gick lugnt upp mot övervåningen och Maria följde efter.

- Maria, du måste göra en sak nu. Okej! Sa Voldemort till Maria när de hade stegat in i ett väldigt dammigt rum.

- Vad då? Frågade Maria.

- Jag vill att du ger mig det där halsbandet. Det skyddas av magi och det är få som kan klara av att ta det därifrån utan att gå under.

- Och du är säker på att jag kan det?

Voldemort nickade och Maria sträckte ut handen för att greppa tag om halsbandet.

Det var formad som en stor snäcka och Maria tyckte den var väldigt fin där den låg och glittrade i dammet.  
När hon snuddade vid halsbandet skickade den ut ett starkt sken och Maria var tvungen att blunda. Hon greppade snabbt tag i medaljongen och drog den därifrån. Hon visste inte hur eller varför men på något sätt så var hon fortfarande vid liv.  
Maria såg upp på sin far som gav henne en blick som hon inte kände igen. Han var stolt över henne. Maria satte på sig halsbandet som verkade sammanflätas med huden. Hon tog sin fars hand och nästan genast var de tillbaka i Marias rum. Det hade varit en jobbig dag och Maria la sig ner i sängen för att vila en stund. När hon tittade ut såg hon att det redan var mörkt ute även om klockan inte var så mycket.  
Hon hann knappt lägga huvudet på kudden innan hon somnade. Voldemort bara log och gick ut och stängde dörren försiktigt efter sig. 


	24. Drömmen

**Kapitel 24: Drömmen****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade några timmar senare var allt som hördes ett skrik.

- Pappa!

Plötsligt var rummet fyllt av dödsätare som stirrade på Maria. De flyttade sig hastigt och Voldemort gick lugnt fram till henne och dödsätarna försvann omedelbart

- Maria, vad hände? frågade Voldemort försiktigt.

- Jag vet inte. Jag minns att jag hade en mardröm. Det var ingen vanlig dröm. Det var som om jag såg ett tidigare liv eller något liknande, svarade Maria med skärrad röst.

- Vad såg du? Frågade Voldemort nästan så fort Maria hade tystnat.

- Jag såg en stor stol, som en tron ungefär. Den spred ut ett mörkt sken som var nästan magnetiskt.

Vid de orden ryckte Voldemort till och Maria såg konstigt på honom.

- Fortsätt, sa Voldemort nästan genast.

- Sen såg jag en man som satte sig på tronen. Men den verkade inte acceptera honom. Så fort han snuddade vid den så smälte han.  
Sen såg jag en flicka. Jag kände igen henne. Det var jag. Jag satte mig på tronen men ingenting hände och plötsligt var jag drottning.  
Jag såg mig genom en spegel och jag märkte att jag bar mask. Inte en sådan som dödsätarna har utan en som täckte hela ansiktet. Den var kolsvart och oljig. Då vaknade jag och skrek. Far, vad är det som händer med mig?

- Jag vet inte, svarade Voldemort tyst.

- Då går jag till biblioteket och tar reda på det, sa Maria bestämt och stegade ut ur rummet.

Hon gick fort ner till biblioteket där hon började läsa.  
Hon började skumma igenom alla böcker som hon trodde kunde hjälpa henne.

Plötsligt bestämde hon sig för att prova ett nytt sätt.  
Hon satte sig ner på golvet och började fokusera på medaljongen hon hade runt halsen. Hon koncentrerade sig det hårdaste hon kunde och då smällde det. Maria flög säkert 15 meter bakåt men boken hon behövde låg där hon hade suttit några sekunder tidigare. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och sprang fram till boken. Hon såg att den var låst men hon visste hur hon skulle få upp den. Hon la medaljongen försiktigt på boken som genast slog upp. Hon satte sig ner och började läsa. Ju mer hon läst ju mer chockad blev hon. Det hon hade sett i drömmen hade inte varit det förflutna som hon först trott. Det var framtiden. Hon smällde igen boken och sprang upp till sin far som verkade väldigt uttråkad.

- Hittade du det du letade efter? Frågade Voldemort när Maria kom in.

- Ja, det gjorde jag faktiskt, svarade Maria med ett leende. Och vet du vad?

- Nej, vad? Svarade Voldemort ointresserat.

- Måste du sura varje gång du inte har någon att döda? frågade Maria surt Voldemort såg på Maria och ryckte på axlarna.

- Jo, jag använde medaljongens magi, eller min om man kan säga så. Du vet drömmen jag hade visade inget tidigare liv, den visade framtiden. Det är jättekonstigt men mina krafter är typ inlåsta i medaljongen. Därför kan bara jag ta i den utan att dö. Den har tillhört mig förut. Innan jag var född, typ, sa Maria och Voldemort verkade bara bli mer chockad för varje ord hon sa.

- Maria, vet du vad et betyder?

- Nej, gör du? Frågade Maria.

- Nej, men det ska jag ta reda på.

Maria bara ryckte på axlarna och sprang upp till sitt rum där hon hade lämnat boken.  
Hon tog upp den och fortsatte läsa. Nästa gång hon kollade på klockan var den långt över midnatt och Maria la ifrån sig boken för att sova några timmar innan hon fortsatte att läsa. Några sekunder senare var allt som hördes väldigt djupa andetag 


	25. En sjukling

**Kapitel 25: En sjukling****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade nästa morgon kände hon sig ovanligt trött och frös. Hon drog till sig en filt och gick ner till köket med den tätt virad omkring sig.

- Har ni sett pappa? frågade hon de två dödsätarna som satt vid bordet och diskuterade lågt med varandra.

- Maria, mår du riktigt bra? Frågade en av dödsätarna oroligt.

Maria identifierade honom som Rockwood och satte sig på en stol.

- Jag fryser bara lite, svarade hon sanningsenligt. Har ni sett pappa?

- Du borde inte störa honom nu, han är på dåligt humör, svarade den andra dödsätare som hon identifierade lika lätt. Det var Dolochov.

- Snälla, bara berätta var han är, bad Maria.

- Du ger visst aldrig upp. Han och Slingersvans skulle någonstans. Fråga mig inte vart för det vet jag inte. Du borde ligga i sängen om du inte mår riktigt bra.

- Jag mår fint. Jag går ut en stund.

- Du går inte ut, inte om du är sjuk. Gåt till ditt rum och vila istället, protesterade Rockwood.

- Jag tar inte order av dig, fräste hon och stormade ut genom bakdörren.

- Maria vänta. Du vet vad jag menar. Om något händer dig så är det jag och Dolochov som får skulden. Det vet du Maria. Ta åtminstone på dig en mantel så att du inte blir sämre, sa Rockwood och räckte fram hennes mantel.

Maria tog den och pulsade vidare i snön. Hon såg Rockwood vända in till huset igen. 

När hon hade gått en bit kände hon sig svimfärdig igen och satte sig på en omkullfälld gran och tittade ut över den isbelagda sjön. Sen svartnade det för ögonen på Maria och hon föll ner i en djupa snön.

När hon vaknade någon timme senare hade det snöat igen och hon var nästan helt övertäckt med snö. Hon drog fumligt fram trollstaven med de blåfrusna fingrarna och sände upp en skur med röda gnistor i luften.

Någon minut senare låg hon i Rockwoods famn på väg in igen.

- Jag sa ju att du skulle stanna inne, gnällde han.

- Jag visste väl inte att jag skulle bli så sjuk och bli medvetslös igen, försvarade hon sig.

Maria kände hur dörren öppnades och hur hon kom in i värmen igen.

- Vad har hänt, hördes plötsligt en hotfull röst bakom dem.

Rockwood stannade genast och tvekade att vända sig om.

- Rockwood, jag ställde en fråga och jag förväntar mig ett svar, fortsatte Voldemort när hon inte fick något svar.

Rockwood vände sig snabbt om och la ner Maria på golvet och knäböjde vid fötterna på sin Herre innan han började berätta.

När han hade berättat hela historien verkade Voldemort vara rasande.

- Du menar att du lät min dotter gå ut fast hon var sjuk.

- Jag försökte stoppa henne, men hon vägrade lyssna, försvarade Rockwood sig.

- Inte tillräckligt, klippte Voldemort av. Försvinn nu.

Rockwood var borta på ett ögonblick och Voldemort lyfte upp Maria. Han gick tyst med henne till sitt ''kontor'' där han la henne i en säng.

När Maria vaknade några timmar senare drog hon filten hon hade runt sig närmare. Några meter framför henne såg hon en man som låg på golvet och vred sig i plågor. Hon satte sig försiktigt upp och reste sig på vingliga ben och tog sig på något sätt fram till den stora tronen där hon visste att hennes far fanns.

- Far, när börjar skolan igen? Huttrade hon.

- Om två dagar, tror du att du klarar det?

Maria nickade och stapplade tillbaka till sängen.

Två dagar senare satt Maria på Hogwartsexpressen tillbaka till Hogwarts.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp och Maria flög upp med ett ryck.

- Draco, fnyste hon när Draco Malfoy kom intravandes i kupén.

- Far sa att du har varit riktigt sjuk, stämmer det? frågade han obarmhärtigt.

- Nej, så sjuk har jag faktiskt inte varit, jag låg bara medvetslös i snön i någon timme.

Draco stod bara och gapade innan han stängde munnen och slängde sig ner på sätet mittemot Maria.

- Föresten så svarade du aldrig på brevet jag skickade till dig, fortsatte Maria.

- Jag orkade inte skriva. Riktigt sorgligt det där med Devon men jag tycker du ser ut att må bra.

Maria satt bara och stirrade ut genom fönstret och verkade inte bry sig om vad Draco sa.

Plötsligt stannade tåget tvärt och Maria och Draco flög in i varandra och blev liggandes medvetslösa på golvet.


	26. Tillbaka på St Mungos

**Kapitel 26: Tillbaka på St Mungos****

* * *

**När Maria slog upp ögonen bländades hon av ett starkt vitt sken i rummet.

Plötsligt sänktes det till ett rödare ljus och hur Maria än gjorde så kunde hon inte ändra tillbaka färgen från sina röda ögon till sina blåa.

Maria hörde dörren öppnas och slog genast ihop ögonen hårt.

- Jag vet att du är vaken, miss, hörde hon en röst.

Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen och såg hur sköterskan ryggade tillbaka.

- Du...du är...hans...hans...dotter, stammade hon och backade.

- Gratulerar, suckade Maria sarkastiskt.

Sköterskan slöt ögonen hårt och öppnade dem igen som om hon förväntade sig att det här bara var en mardröm.

- Lucius, viskade hon och några sekunder senare stod Lucius framför henne, lätt bugandes.

Något som alla dödsätares hade börjat med nu på sistone. Maria gillade det inte, men hon vande sig antagligen snart.

- Vad vill du, jag är upptagen, fräste Lucius men rörde sig inte ur fläcken.

Maria nickade mot sköterskan och Lucius vände sig mot henne.

- Hon vet vem jag är, skulle du kunna göra något åt det. Inte här utan någonstans där inte jag får skulden för det.

- Varför skulle du få det? undrade Lucius och höjde trollstaven mot sköterskan.

- Hallå, Mörkrets Herres dotter och en död person i samma rum. Du kanske inte ser det men enligt mig så skulle jag få skulden även om det inte var jag, sa Maria i en väldigt hotfull ton.

Lucius nickade och la imperiusförbannelsen över sköterskan och drog med henne därifrån.  
Maria ögonfärg återgick äntligen till det normala och hon gav ifrån sig en lättnadens suck.  
Hon såg sig omkring och märkte att Draco låg i sängen bredvid henne.  
Stackars Draco, tänkte hon. Min far bryr sig i alla fall om mig, tror jag, men Lucius bryr sig inte ett dugg om dig.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Lucius kom in igen. Än en gång bröts Marias tankar.

- Hon kommer inte störa dig igen, sa han innan han bugade och försvann.  
Inte ens en blick gav han Draco.

Plötsligt kom det in ytterligare en sköterska som gick fram till Draco.  
När hon var färdig där gick hon fram till Maria.

- Du är vaken konstaterade hon och la handen på Marias panna.

- Rör mig inte, smutsskalle, fräste hon och slet bort handen.  
Maria såg hur sköterskans ögon blev blanka och fyllda med tårar och hon log för sig själv.

- Vad heter du? Frågade sköterskan någon minut senare när hon hämtat sig.

- Jag heter Maria, suckade hon och tvingade sig själv att se sköterskan i ögonen.

- Jag måste kontakta dina och pojkens föräldrar, annars kanske de blir oroliga.

- Det behövs inte. Jag blir ofta sjuk och är det något så kan du tala om det för mig, sa Maria iskallt.

Hon såg hur sköterskan ryggade tillbaka men lät det passera. Hon orkade inte med fler dödsfall idag.

- Det tror jag säkert men jag vill ändå tala med dina föräldrar, sa sköterskan envist.

- Som du vill, sa Maria uppgivet. Min mor är död, så om du inte kan kommunicera med döda så lär du inte få tag i henne och min far vet jag faktiskt inte var han är för tillfället och det enda jag kan säga om honom är att han heter Voldemort.  
Hon såg hur sköterskan ryggade tillbaka likadant som den andra hade gjort. Den enda skillnaden var att Maria inte hade tänkt att döda den här. Hon hade övat på en sorts hypnos länge och verkligen längtat efter att få testa den på någon. Det här var hennes tillfälle.

- Se mig i ögonen, befallde hon och likt magneter så mötte sköterskans ögon hennes. Du berättar inte det här för någon, för om du försöker det så kommer du att drabbas av Crutiatusförbannelsen och till slut så kommer du att dö, fortsatte Maria.

- Inte ett ord, sa sköterskan i trans och Maria släppte henne med blicken.

- Berätta vad det är för sjukdom jag har, sa hon i en befallande ton till sköterskan som genast började prata.

- Det är något i blodet, antingen så är det något gift eller så har du blivit utsatt för en förbannelse många gånger när du vad liten. Det gör att du har en tendens att svimma eller liknande när du blir rädd, stressad eller när du är sjuk. Ibland händer det även när du minst anar det.

- Vad har hänt med Draco, frågade hon och pekade med trollstaven bredvid sig där Draco låg.

- En rejäl smäll bara. Han vaknar upp snart, sa sköterskan och gick därifrån, nu nästan helt normal igen. Men bara nästan.

- Du är vaken, hördes en lättad röst och Maria tittade in i Dumbledores ögon.

- Ja, vad var det som hände? Frågade Maria.

- Tåget kraschade. En olyckshändelse såklart. Hoppas du och Mr Malfoy klarade sig undan större skador.

- Vi mår fint, lite mörbultade bara.

Plötsligt hördes en smäll och Lucius Malfoy dök upp igen. Den här gången iförd huva och mask.

- Är du inte riktigt klok, utbrast Maria chockat. På ett sjukhus. Hur tänker du egentligen?  
Dumbledores lamslog genast Lucius och gick för att hämta trolldomsministern.  
Med en lätt sväng på trollstaven så blev allt som vanligt igen. Nästan i alla fall.

- Är du inte riktigt klok? Frågade Maria igen.

- Förlåt, svarade Lucius. Men det var viktigt. Din far vill prata med dig.

- Han vill alltid prata med mig, muttrade Maria och tog Lucius utsträckta arm.

Sekunden därpå stod Maria i ett mörkt rum och som vanligt försvann Lucius innan Maria hann blinka.

- Hur mår du? Frågade han tyst och tittade in i hennes ögon. Det var en ordentlig smäll.

- Jag mår fint, svarade Maria och tog trolldrycken stod på bordet bredvid henne. Genast kände hon hur huvudvärken släppte och hon satte sig på stolen som för tillfället stod bakom henne.

- Jag måste tillbaka till St. Mungos, annars blir de misstänksamma, utbrast Maria.

- Visst, säg till Lucius, han är i närheten, svarade Voldemort och gick därifrån.

Maria sprang ut och letade reda på Lucius och minuten senare var hon tillbaka i sängen på St. Mungos.

Plötsligt slogs dörrarna upp och några ministerietrollkarlar dök upp för att ta med sig Lucius därifrån.

- Maria, har du sett dödsätaren? frågade Dumbledore och gav Maria en sträng blick.

- Han stack, blev trött på att vänta antar jag, suckade Maria.

Ministerietrollkarlarna gick och rummet blev äntligen tomt på folk. De enda som var kvar nu var Maria och Draco och Draco var fortfarande medvetslös så Maria la sig ner för att vänta på att han skulle vakna och någon minut senare sov hon djupt.


	27. Tillbaka i skolan igen

**Kapitel 27: Tillbaka i skolan igen****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade nästa gång låg hon länge och stirrade upp i taket innan hon kom ihåg vad som hade hänt under natten. Hon hade förflyttats från St. Mungos till sjukhusflygeln på Hogwarts. Draco låg fortfarande medvetslös men botarna sa att han snart skulle vakna och förmodligen vara tillbaka i skolan om några dagar. 

Tre dagar senare var Maria på benen igen och satt och läste i Slytherins uppehållsrum. Hon hade snart läst ut boken hon fått av sin far några år tidigare och för tillfället höll hon på att studera kapitlet om vampyrer.  
Hon tyckte det var riktigt intressant även om hon kände till det mesta redan. Genast kom hon att tänka på när hon var åtta och hennes far hade tagit med henne på ett möte med vampyrer. Redan då hade hon tyckt att de var spännande och fascinerande.

Plötsligt kände hon en hade på sin axel och ryckte genast till och svängde runt med huvudet. Bakom henne stod Draco med ett hånflin på läpparna.

- Draco, gör aldrig om det där, utbrast Maria. Jag varnar dig.

- Ta inte i så du spricker. Jag skulle bara se hur du reagerade, sa Draco med låtsad sårad röst.

- När vaknade du? frågade Maria och återgick till sin bok.

- Några dagar sedan, men botarna ville ha kvar mig någon dag extra för att se att jag mådde bra, svarade han och slog sig ner i en soffa mittemot Maria.

Någon sekund senare sköts det en förbannelse en decimeter från Maria som blixtsnabbt drog fram sin trollstav och siktade den på mannen som avfyrat besvärjelsen. Bakom henne hörde hon hur förbannelsen fick soffan hon nyss suttit i att explodera. Hon kände genast igen honom. Det var Jeans pappa. Mannen som talat med Lucius den där natten för något år sedan. Hon duckade för ytterligare en förbannelse och skrek till av förfäran över hur nära den faktiskt hade varit.

- Vad har jag gjort dig, sa Maria i samma ögonblick som mannen sköt ytterligare en förbannelse mot henne.

Maria parerade den utan problem, men hon insåg att den här mannen inte skulle ge upp i första taget.

- Du dödade min dotter, så det är inte mer än rätt att du också dör, skrek Delain och hoppade undan för en av Marias förbannelser.

Maria svor ljudligt när förbannelsen missade honom med någon centimeter.

- Tror du att du kan slå mig, skrek Delain och avfyrade tortyrförbannelsen mot Maria.

- Du har ingen aning om vem du leker med just nu, sa Maria i raseri innan hon lät ögonen bli lätt röda och sköt iväg den dödliga förbannelsen mot Delain. Den hade varit så självklar att han inte ens hann tänka innan han föll död till golvet.  
Maria lät ögonen bli blåa igen och såg på Draco innan hon med en lätt sväng på trollstaven fick den döde Delain att försvinna.  
Maria bara ryckte lätt på axlarna och gick till sovsalen och lämnade den chockade Draco bakom sig.

- Maria, vänta lite, hördes Dracos röst efter ett tag och Maria vände sig om.

- Vad? Frågade Maria irriterat och började gå igen.

- Vad…varför…hur? Stammade Draco.

- Han är Jeans pappa och ville döda mig för att jag dödade Jean förra året. Jag blev arg och har tränats för sådana situationer. Därför klarade jag av att döda honom.

- Men Jean var en olycka. Det var en inkräktare, du hittade henne, invände Draco.

- Draco, jag är inte dum. Jag visste att om man bara hittade Jean så skulle spåret till slut leda till mig, men om jag själv hittade henne så skulle i alla fall inte lärarna misstänka mig och ingen av eleverna skulle kunna bevisa något. Kalla mig vad som helst men jag är inte dum.

Draco såg om möjligt mer chockad ut än han gjorde någon minut senare och Maria fortsatte:

- Vi går någonstans så ska jag förklara allting.

De gick tyst till den tomma sovsalen och satte sig på golvet mittemot varandra och Maria tog till orda.

- Få se, nu, började hon. Jag har tränats för att kunna döda sen jag kunde prata. När jag var sex dödade jag utan att blinka. Men efter åren så blev det mer och mer känslomässigt när jag bodde hos mamma så pappa bestämde sig för att göra sig av med henne. Det var ett av skälen till att han dödade henne. Delain, han som var här, hade en dotter som försökte döda mig när hon var tre. När jag började på Hogwarts för tre år sedan var allt lugnt, men när jag såg Jean igen kom känslorna upp till ytan igen. Jag försökte döda henne under mitt vredesutbrott förra året, men hon överlevde så jag dödade henne på vanligt vis istället. Jag ville bli av med henne för gott.

- Så det var ingen olycka, avbröt Draco.

- Nej, svarade Maria. Avbryt mig inte om du vill veta mer. Sen var det David och Vinn. De drev känslorna tillbaka ytterligare en gång och att blev så komplicerat. Som toppen av det så dog Devon. Nu har jag svårt att få känslorna att försvinna igen. Utan pappa skulle jag aldrig klarat det. Det var därför vi åkte till Sverige i julas. Jag dödade en liten flicka där utan att känna något. Så det går framåt.

- Men varför hatar pappa dig? Frågade Draco efter någon minuts tystnad.

- Han gillade mamma och har fått för sig att det var mitt fel att hon dog.

Draco satt helt chockad innan han kröp ner i sängen och somnade. Maria drog sig tillbaka och gick och la sig hon också.

Någon minut senare sov hon djupt.


	28. Vaccaro igen

**Kapitel 28: Vaccaro igen****

* * *

**

En vecka senare satt Maria i Stora Salen och åt frukost.

- Menar du att du var sex första gången du dödade någon? frågade Draco så tyst han kunde för att ingen annan skulle höra honom.

- Nått sånt, svarade Maria med munnen full med mat. Jag var där med Lucius. Det är en lång historia. I alla fall så var det en olycka. Vi ses.

Maria reste sig och gick lugnt ut ur Stora Salen där hon nästan omedelbart blev stoppad. Hon tittade upp och såg Kai Vaccaro stå där och hånflina åt henne.

- Jag såg vad du gjorde igår kväll, sa han lugnt.

- Som om jag bryr mig. Det är inget jag försöker hålla hemligt, så fortsätt spionera bara. Jag bryr mig inte, svarade Maria och fortsatte gå.

- Jag sa aldrig att jag spionerade, protesterade han.

- Nej, men jag gjorde det, vi ses.

- Du din lilla, jag ska... du är död när jag får tag på dig, skrek han och kastade sig mot Maria.

- Släpp mig, väste Maria.

- Vaccaro, släpp henne, sa Snape som just kommit ut från Stora Salen.

Maria tog tillfället i akt att slänga bort honom och sekunden efter låg han några meter bort.

- Följ med till mitt kontor, båda två, sa Snape och Maria tog blicken från Kai. 

Några minuter senare satt Maria och Kai i varsin stol på Snapes konor.

- Vad var det som hände, frågade Snape och spände ögonen först i Kai och sedan i Maria.

- Maria dödade någon igår. Hon dödade Jean också, sa Kai och tittade på Maria som verkade helt oberörd.

- Maria, är det sant? Frågade Snape chockat.

- Ja, men Jean hade försökt döda mig flera gånger och hennes pappa dödade jag i självförsvar.

- Att döda någon är inte självförsvar, det är mord, fräste Kai.

- Det vet jag väl. Jag är inte dum. Passa dig, annars kanske jag råkar använda en oförlåtlig förbannelse pådig igen, väste Maria lågt på ormspråk.

- Vad sa du, frågade Kai förvånat, professorn?

- Titta inte på mig, jag kan inte ormspråk. Fråga henne.

Kai tittade på Maria och beslöt sig till sist att låta henne vara ifred.

- Sluta genast, fräste Snape och tittade på Maria. Vaccaro du kan gå. Maria, du stannar kvar.

Maria såg Kai försvinna ut genom dörren och såg upp på Snape igen.

- Maria, du kan inte bara komma hit och börja döda folk, förstår du inte det.

- Jo, det är klart jag gör, men det var självförsvar. Han kastade runt de oförlåtliga förbannelserna, vad skulle jag göra. Springa? Jag springer inte från en strid.

- Jag vet, men var lite försiktig.

- Jag ska, lovade Maria.

Med de orden lämnade Maria Snapes kontor och gick ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum.

- Var har du varit? Frågade Draco när hon slog sig ner i en fåtölj framför brasan.

- Vaccaro attackerade mig, tyvärr fick jag ingen chans att kasta en oförlåtlig förbannelse över honom eftersom Snape kom.

- Var inte det ganska bra? frågade Draco förvånat.

Maria ryckte på axlarna och stirrade in i elden. Plötsligt ryckte hon till och tittade på Draco.

- Jag kommer snart, sa hon och sprang därifrån.

Hon sprang ut och fort in i den förbjudna skogen. Hon fortsatte springa tills hon kom fram till en glänta där hon kastade sig utpumpad på marken.

Hon visste inte hur länge hon hade legat där innan hon sprang tillbaka till Slottet.

- Jag fick ett ryck och var tvungen att springa, sa hon till en förvånad Draco.

Hon gick med snabba steg till sovsalen där hon kröp ner i en av sängarna och kontaktade sin far.

_- Pappa, vad är det som händer med mig?_

- Jag vet inte, vad har hänt?

- Kai Vaccaro attackerade mig och på något sätt kunde jag inte försvara mig. Igår kväll kom Delain och attackerade mig. Jag råkade döda honom i självförsvar om du undrar.

- Vaccaro? Jag har hört det förut. Jag ber Lucius kolla upp det och så kontaktar han dig om han hittar något, svarade Voldemort.

- Tack pappa, sa hon innan hon bröt tankeförbindelsen och somnade.

När hon vaknade nästa morgon gick hon lugnt ner till Stora Salen för att äta frukost som vanligt. Men innan hon kom ner blev hon stoppad av Kai och hans gäng.

- Vi blev aldrig färdiga igår, sa han och försökte med ett hånflin som inte blev så bra.

- Nej, vågar du inte attackera mig nu? Skattade Maria.

- Vänta bara, sa han och riktade trollstaven mot henne.

Maria parerade förbannelsen lätt och riktade sedan sin trollstav mot honom.

- Crucio, skrek hon och Kai föll till golvet med ett skrik.

- Nästa? Frågade hon och tittade på hans vänner som drog upp honom och gick därifrån.

Maria fortsatte mot Stora Salen där hon äntligen fick frukost. När hon var färdig gick hon direkt till förvandlingskonstlektionen. De skulle få lära sig att förvandla en groda till en gaffel. När lektionen var slut så var det bara Maria som hade klarat det.

Några timmar senare satt Maria i Stora Salen för lunch när en uggla plötsligt flög ner mot henne och släppte ett svart brev med Mörkrets Märke på. Hon tog upp brevet och stoppade det i fickan. Hon tänkte öppna det senare. Långt bort från alla nyfikna blickar.

På kvällen satt Maria i uppehållsrummet när hon kom ihåg brevet hon fått tidigare samma dag. Hon vecklade snabbt upp pappret och började läsa.

_Maria.  
Jag har kollat upp Kai Vaccaro men jag tror inte det är hans riktiga namn. Det finns inte med i några register. Jag ska se om jag kan hitta något användbart, men räkna inte med det.  
Lucius._

Maria slängde brevet i brasan och stormade rasandes till sovsalen.

Någon timme senare somnade hon.


	29. Ian Mackenzie

**Kapitel 29: Ian Mackenzie****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade morgonen därpå var hon rasande. Innan hon hade lugnat ner sig tillräckligt mycket för att gå ner till uppehållsrummet hade hon förstört tre bord, flera klädesplagg och vid ett tillfälle nästan bränt upp sovsalen. Hon satte upp sitt svarta hår i en fläta innan hon slutligen samlade sig tillräckligt mycket för att gå och äta något. Hon blev stoppad av Draco nästan genast när hon kom in i uppehållsrummet. 

- Maria, vad har hänt? Varför är du så upprörd? frågade han och tittade på Maria.

Maria tittade på honom och fortsatte gå innan hon slutligen svarade.

- Lucius skrev igår. Han kan inte hitta Kai Vaccaro i något register. Det betyder att han inte existerar, eller att det inte är hans riktiga namn och jag förstår inte varför han skulle vilja dölja det. Lucius ska fortsätta leta, men det är inte säkert att han hittar något, sa Maria iskallt.

- Skriver han till dig, men inte till mig? Frågade Draco när de närmade sig Stora salen.

- Pappa vill att han håller mig underrättad om hur det går.

Draco nickade och tittade ner i golvet med en sur min. När de äntligen kom till Stora salen såg de att den var nästan tom. Vid Slytherinbordet satt bara Kai och hans lilla gäng.

- Jag kommer snart, det är bara en sak jag måste göra först, sa Maria till Draco som fortsatte längs med bordet.

Maria gick med snabba steg fram till Kai och innan han visste ordet av hade hon smällt till honom rakt över ansiktet. Maria log nöjt och gick och satte sig i andra änden av bordet.  
Hon såg att Kai stirrade chockat på henne innan han slutligen bestämde sig för att han var färdig och lämnade Stora salen.

- Vad skulle det där vara bra för? Frågade Draco med ett leende på läpparna.

- Jag vet inte, jag fick bara en sådan lust att smälla till honom, svarade Maria och tuggade i sig ett rostat bröd.

När dagen var slut hade Maria mer läxor än någonsin. Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon någonsin skulle orka ta itu med dem. Inte om hon skulle ta reda på mer om Kai också. Plötsligt slog det henne att hon kände igen en av hans vänners röst. Hon visste inte varifrån, men hon visste att hon hade hört den förut.

Plötsligt hörde hon en märklig viskning och såg sig oroligt omkring. Hon sjönk lättad ner på golvet när hon såg vem det var.

- Nagini, viskade hon. Varför ska du alltid skrämma mig?

- Förlåt mig, miss. Det var inte meningen. Mörkrets Herre skickade mig för att se till dig. Du har visst varit lite lättretlig på sistone.

- Du har ingen aning, väste hon och himlade med ögonen.

Plötsligt hördes en hög smäll och ingen annan än Kai kom in genom dörren.

- Det är förbjudet att vara ormviskare på Hogwarts, sa han förnöjt.

- Det kan väl inte du bestämma och vad jag vet så har det aldrig varit det, svarade Maria och reste sig upp.

Maria upptäckte genast trollstaven i Kais hand och innan han hade hunnit reagera så sköt hon en blixt mot honom. Hon plockade snabbt upp trollstaven ur fickan och riktade den mot honom som backade.

- Du sköt just blixtar ur handen, stammade han och såg Maria i ögonen.

- Självklart, svarade hon och besvarade hans blick.

Hon såg hur han försökte dra undan blicken, men efter någon minut så gav han upp. Maria tog chansen och visste att vad hon än frågade honom nu så skulle han säga sanningen. Det gjorde alla som blev fast i hennes blick.

- Vad heter du? frågade hon lugnt.

- Ian, svarade han hypnotiskt.

- Ian vad?

- Mackenzie.

- Ian Mackenzie, konstaterade hon och släppte honom ur sitt grepp.

- Vad gjorde du? frågade han argt och gjorde sig beredd att kasta sig över Maria.

- Ingenting Ian, ingenting, svarade Maria och gick lugnt därifrån.

Maria gick tyst ner till sovsalen där hon mötte Draco.

- Vad hände? Frågade han och tittade på Maria.

- Vår vän Kai erkände just att han heter Ian Mackenzie.

Maria gick genast och hämtade en bit pergament och skickade ett kort meddelande till Lucius. Där stod bara tre ord.  
_  
Kolla Ian Mackenzie._

Hon visslade och genast kom hennes uggla insusande. Hon fäste pergamentbiten runt benet och skickade iväg den. Hon hoppades få svar så snart som möjligt.

Några minuter senare gick hon tyst ner på väg mot professor Snapes kontor. Hon ville prata med honom om något viktigt.


	30. Syskon

**Kapitel 30: Syskon****

* * *

**Maria skyndade sig genom de kala fängelsehålorna på väg till professor Snapes kontor. När hon väl var framme knackade hon på. Hårt.  
Dörren öppnades med ett ryck och Maria blev insläppt.

- Vad vill du? frågade han och tittade på Maria.

- Ian Mackenzie, var det enda hon sa och gick in.

Hon såg hur Snape trollade fram en kopp te och gav det till henne innan han slutligen satte sig på en stol bredvid henne.

- Du visste hela tiden vem han var, eller hur? frågade hon och såg upp på Snape innan hon tog en klunk te.

- Nej, jag visste inte vem han var. Jag visste att Kai Vaccaro inte var hans riktiga namn, men inget mer.

- Severus, jag vet att du vet vem han är. Pappa lärde mig legilimering redan när jag var fem. Kommer du ihåg det?

Snape såg ut att fundera på vad Maria just hade sagt innan han drog efter andan och började berätta:

- För tretton år sedan, precis när du föddes, föddes också en pojke. Pojken föddes exakt två minuter efter dig. Han är menad att döda dig, eller så måste du döda honom.

Maria satt lamslagen på stolen. Koppen med te låg sedan länge på golvet och hon tittade chockat på Snape.

- Hur vet du det här? frågade hon och tittade ner i golvet.

- Därför att din far berättade det här för mig.

- Hur vet han något om Ian Mackenzie? frågade Maria chockat och funderade på att kontakta sin far när hon kom tillbaka till sovsalen.

- Därför att Ian Mackenzie är din bror.

Maria satt lamslagen två sekunder innan hon reste sig så häftigt att stolen välte bakåt med ett brak.

- Du ljuger, skrek hon och rusade tillbaka till sovsalen där hon letade upp Ian.

Han verkade uppriktigt chockad över att se henne på det viset. Hon visste att hon inte såg riktigt klok ut, men för tillfället brydde hon sig inte.

- Du, skrek hon, drog fram trollstaven och skrek ut orden:

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

Hon såg hur han föll till golvet med en duns.

- Mord! Hörde hon hur en röst skrek. äntligen, tänkte hon. äntligen var han borta. Den här gången för gott.

En timme senare satt hon på rektorns kontor och såg honom djupt i ögonen.

- Du är visst mer lik din far än vad jag först trodde, sa han med en suck och satte sig ner på stolen bakom skrivbordet.

- Självklart är jag lik min far, det är därför jag gjorde det, svarade Maria med ett hånflin. Hon såg hur Dumbledore suckade och såg på den stolta fenixen som satt på sin pinne några meter därifrån.

- Vad händer nu? frågade hon och såg på Dumbledore igen.

- Sommarlovet börjar om en vecka, du får gå klart och så skickar jag en uggla under sommaren. Vart kan jag nå dig?

- Förmodligen hos Malfoys, ljög Maria.

Hon visste att hon inte skulle tillbringa ens en dag hos Malfoys den sommaren. Men om någon ville ha tag i henne per uggla så var det de bästa stället att skicka den till.

- Okej, jag skickar en uggla i slutet på juli, du kan gå, sa Dumbledore och Maria gick tyst ut från kontoret.

Maria gick tyst ner mot uppehållsrummet medan hon såg hur folk gick omvägar runt henne, för att slippa möta henne. När hon väl kom ner till sovsalen såg hon hur Draco satt och spelade något med en äldre elev. Hon brydde sig inte om vad, utan gick och la sig direkt.  
Minuten senare kom hon ihåg att hon skulle kontakta sin far och fråga om Ian. Förmodligen visste han redan att han var död, men man visste aldrig. Ibland förvånade hon sin far. Hon kröp ner under täcket och blundade. Tyst försökte hon att nå sin far och den här gången tog det flera minuter innan hon fick något svar.

_- Maria, vad har hänt?_

- Är det sant, det som Severus säger? Att Ian är min bror?

- Ja Maria, det är sant, svarade Voldemort med en suck.

- Han är död nu, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, så jag gjorde mig av med honom. Visste han?

- Nej, det gjorde han inte. Jag är glad att du dödade honom. Annars hade han dödat dig, och det hade ju varit riktigt sorgligt, sa Voldemort med väldigt mycket sarkasm i rösten.

- Varför fick jag aldrig veta? frågade hon med en röst som var nära tårar.

- Därför att om du kände honom så skulle du aldrig klarat av att döda honom, eftersom att du visste vem han var. - Så du praktiskt taget valde vem av oss du ville behålla? frågade Maria med ett ironiskt skratt.

- Jag valde ju dig, inte sant?

- Ja, det gjorde du. god natt, sa Maria och med det så avslutades samtalet. 


	31. Kidnappad

**Kapitel 31: Kidnappad****

* * *

**Dagarna gick och när det äntligen var dags att åka hem var Maria så uttråkad att hon inte gjorde något annat än att ligga i sin säng och stirra upp i taket.

- Maria, kom nu, hördes Dracos röst och hon reste sig sakta upp.

Hon tog sina grejer och lunkade sakta ner mot Stora Salen med Draco. 

När de väl satt på tåget verkade Maria lite mer uppiggad och pratade livligt med Draco.

- Vad ska du göra under sommaren? frågade draco efter en stund.

- Hmm, svår fråga. Umgås med pappa och dödsätarna, förmodligen ha ihjäl en mugglare eller två. Kanske till och med en smutsskalle om pappa tillåter mig. Vad ska du göra?

- Jag vet inte. Jag och mamma ska till Italien, men det är allt jag vet, svarade Draco med en suck.

Timmarna gick och slutligen saktade tåget ner. Maria och Draco tog sin saker och klev av. När de väl kom ut på Kings Cross skildes de åt. Draco gick med Lucius åt ett håll medan Maria gick ensam åt ett annat håll. Hon gick tyst bland de stressade människorna medan hon tittade runt på dem. I ena handen drog hon sin koffert. Den andra handen var tom och knuten väldigt hårt.

- Där är du ju, hördes en röst och Maria vände sig om.

- Hej, svarade hon tyst.

- Du hade kunnat stanna mellan perrongerna så hade jag vetat var du var istället för att irra runt här.

Maria gav upp en ljudlig suck innan hon tog mannens utsträckta hand.

Sekunden därpå var de framme men Maria var inte beredd på det starka ljud som mötte dem. Med ett skrik satte hon hönderna för öronen och såg på mannen som ryckte på axlarna och gav henne ett par öronproppar. Maria satte tacksamt in dem i öronen och började gå.

När hon äntligen kom in i huset var tystnaden så total att man skulle kunna höre en nål falla till golvet. Maria tog fort ut öronpropparna och gick mot sin fars ''kontor''.  
Hon öppnade dörren försiktigt och gick tyst in.

- Pappa, är du här? frågade hon rakt ut.

När hon inte fick något svar så sa hon samma sak genom både telepati och ormspråk.  
När hon fortfarande inte fick något svar gick hon upp till sitt rum där hon hittade en lapp. Den verkade ha skrivits i en hast för här och var låg hon hur små bläckklumpar bredde ut sig. Något som inte hände om man skrev noga och försiktigt. Hon började läsa.

_Maria:  
Jag blir borta tills på söndag. Gör vad du vill under den tiden, men jag vill att du är hemma klockan sju på söndag kväll.  
Mörkrets Herre._

Söndag tänkte Maria. Det var fredag nu så hon hade två dagar på sig att göra vad hon ville. Utan att tänka så mycket så rafsade hon ihop sin målarbok, några pennor och sin trollstav och sprang iväg.

När hon hade sprungit genom hela skogen fann hon äntligen sitt mål. Hon visste att hennes far inte ville att hon skulle vara där, men han hade ju faktiskt skrivit vad som helst. Hon stoppade trollstaven i fickan och satte sig ner. Hon njöt av utsikten och plockade upp sin målarbok. Hon skissade upp en bild på en sjön. Hon tittade upp och såg den glittrande sjön ligga helt stilla och skvalpa mot stranden ibland när det kom någon vindpust. Mitt ute i sjön låg det två öar. En stor och en lite mindre.

Ett par timmar senare var hon äntligen färdig och beredde sig för att gå hem. Då hände det som inte fick hända. Två män kom ut ur skogen med en rasandes fart och greppade tag i Maria som inte hade en chans att försvara sig. Hon visste att hon behövde hjälp och hon visste hur hon skulle få den. Hennes far hade lärt henne att kalla på en eller två dödsätare under julen. Det var bara en vild chansning men på något sätt slog hon upp bilden på Mörkrets märke i boken. Den hade samma effekt på de två människorna som hon hade hoppats. De ryggade tillbaka och Maria grep sin chans. Snabbt drog hon sin trollstav och rörde vid märket. Men männen hade hämtat sig från chocken fortare än hon trott och hon visste inte om meddelandet hade gått fram eller inte. Det var det sista hon tänkte innan männen slog henne medvetslös och drog med henne in i skogen.


	32. Mugglare och fler mord

**Kapitel 32: Mugglare och fler mord  
****

* * *

**När Maria vaknade några timmar senare hade hon först ingen aning om varför hennes händer var bundna bakom ryggen på henne. Någon sekund senare kom minnet tillbaka och hon krånglade av sig repen. Det var något hennes far lärt henne nätsan så fort hon kunde gå. På det viset så visste hon att hon hade större chans att försvara sig om männen kom tillbaka.

Plötsligt hördes det fotsteg utanför rummet och en man klev in genom dörren.  
- Så du är vaken nu, häxa? frågade han och Maria såg ett mugglarvapen i mannens ficka.  
- Jag trodde nästan att jag blev kidnappad av mugglare, det var för lätt att få av sig de här repen, konstaterade hon och nickade mot de rep som var kvar.  
- Vad kallade du mig, sa mannen och såg på Maria.  
- Jag kallade dig mugglare, det betyder att du inte har några magiska krafter. Vad vill ni med mig och om ni nu är mugglare hur kommer det sig att ni ryggade tillbaka när ni såg Mörkrets Märke.  
- Vi vet vad det där märket står för. Det har visats på himlen hundratals gånger och varje gång så har någon hittats död i närheten - På det viset, viskade Maria för sig själv. Du svarade aldrig på vad ni vill med mig.  
- Vi vill bara få bort alla häxor och trollkarlar från jorden så att vi kan leva normala liv igen. Så om vi dödar dig så kanske alla andra lämnar oss ifred sen.  
- Det tror jag inte. Visste du att det är en grupp dödsätare på väg hit just nu?  
- Jag vet inte vad dödsätare är för något och jag bryr mig inte heller, snäste mannen ilsket.  
- Jo du förstår, det är de människorna som har begått alla de här morden. De jobbar åt min far, så för tillfället så bråkar du med fel häxa.  
Maria kände i fickan efter trollstaven och blev väldigt förvånad när hon märkte att den fortfarande var kvar. Mannen såg på Maria som om hon var heltokig när hon riktade trollstaven mot honom. - Vad tror du att en pinne kan göra. Döda mig? frågade han med ett ful flin på läpparna.  
- Tja, jag tänkte tortera dig, men eftersom du nu ber så snällt så kan jag ju göra dig till viljes, svarade Maria och hånlog tillbaka.  
Mannen såg på Maria som om hon inte var riktigt klok.  
- Tror du att du kan döda mig, sa han och tittade lugnt pЕ Maria.  
- Nej, det tror jag inte. Jag vet. AVADA KEDAVRA.  
Mannen föll död ner på golvet med ett hånflin på läpparna. Maria sprang snabbt över honom och ut genom dörren. Hon kom till en hall. Den var mörk och kall. Inte för att det gjorde Maria något, den var precis så som hon ville att den skulle vara.

Några minuter senare hittade hon äntligen ytterdörren. Precis när hon skulle rycka upp därren så öppnades den. Maria for snabbt in bakom dörren och såg på mannen som kom in. Det var utan tvekan en av dem som hade kidnappat henne tidigare. Maria höll andan och smög fort ut när mannen tittade åt ett annat håll. Det hade för länge sedan gått upp för henne att dödsätarna inte hade fått hennes meddelande.  
Hon märkte snabbt skogen och rusade in i den. När hon hade sprungit några kilometer var hon tvungen att sätta sig ner på en sten och vila. Hon satt länge och flåsade på stenen innan hon tvingade sig själv att fortsätta springa.  
Hon svor till när hon snubblade över en trädrot och blev sittandes på marken. Några minuter senare föll hon i djup sömn av ren utmattning.

Hon vaknade en stund senare av att hon hörde röster. Hon for snabbt in bakom ett träd och stirrade ut i den mörka skogen. Förmodligen så hade mannen upptäckt att hon var försvunnen och att hans vän var död. Han hade tydligen bestämt sig för att börja leta efter henne på det ställe som det var troligast att hon var på. I skogen. Det var inte lätt att gömma sig där även om det var det mest svårupptäckta stället i närheten och mannen verkade kunna skogen lika bra som sin egen ficka. Men Maria var mindre och snabbare än honom, för att inte tala om att hon hade magin på sin sida. Så länge han inte var en trollkarl så skulle hon nog klara sig.

Hon visste inte hur länge hon hade stått bakom trädet och sett mannen komma närmare och närmare. Till slut klarade hon inte av att stå stilla längre utan vände sig snabbt om och började springa. När hon vände på huvudet så såg hon det som hon inte ville se. Mannen hade en trollstav i handen. Vilket betydde att han var en trollkarl. Men Maria hade fortfarande ett stort försprång och hon visste att om hon höll det avståndet så skulle han inte kunna träffa henne.

Plötsligt stannade Maria och vände sig om. Hon var trött på att fly. Hon mindes ett ordspråk hennes far hade lärt henne för många år sedan.  
- Anfall är bästa försvar, muttrade hon och såg på mannen som kom allt närmare.  
Hon ville vänta lite till, så att hon visste att hon inte skulle missa.  
- Crucio, skrek hon när mannen var fem meter ifrån henne.  
Mannen verkade väldigt förvånad och snart låg han på marken och vred sig i plågor.  
Maria fortsatte springa och när hon äntligen kom till utkanten av skogen upptäckte hon att hon var tillbaka vid sjön. Hennes ritbok låg där, fortfarande med bilden på Mörkrets märke längst fram. Hon rafsade snabbt ihop grejerna och sprang tillbaka hem.

När hon äntligen klev in genom ytterdörren möttes hon av en väldigt förvånad Lucius. Han var på väg att öppna munnen när Maria avbröt honom.  
- Fråga inte, sa hon och gick upp till sitt rum.  
Hon tog en snabbt dusch och kollade på klockan. Den var elva på kvällen. Inte så konstig att hon var hungrig. Hon hade inte ätit sedan hon satt på Hogwartsexpressen. Hon gick tyst ner till köket och rafsade ihop ett par mackor och ett glas vatten innan hon gick tillbaka upp till sitt rum, där hon satte sig utmattad på sängen och började äta.

När hon äntligen var mätt ställde hon glaset på skrivbordet och tog på sig sin pyjamas. Hon gäspade och kröp ner i sängen. Hon sov innan hon hade lagt huvudet på kudden


	33. Nästan död igen

**Kapitel 33: Nästan död igen  
****

* * *

**- Maria, vakna, hördes en röst och Maria öppnade ögonen.

Bredvid henne stod Bellatrix och försökte skaka liv i henne.

- Vad? mumlade hon och stängde ögonen igen.

- Din far vill tala med dig. Det var visst viktigt, svarade Bellatrix och suckade.

Maria öppnade ögonen på vid gavel och satte sig upp med en rasande fart.

- Är han hemma? frågade hon och drog en tröja över huvudet.

- Han kom för någon timme sedan, svarade hon och lämnade Maria ifred.

När Maria hade fått på sig alla kläder satte hon av mot käket. Där hittade hon Lucius och Narcissa som satt på en stol och kysstes passionerat.  
Maria suckade och tog en smörgås från Lucius.

- Maria, jag var inte färdig med den där, sa han och tittade på Maria.

- Äh, lägg av Lucius, du har ju henne, svarade Maria och nickade åt Narcissas håll.

Hon gick lugnt genom hela huset och åt på sin macka innan hon gick in i sin fars arbetsrum. Det var som vanligt väldigt tyst. Nästan för tyst, tänkte Maria och såg sig omkring i mörkret.

- Pappa, ropade hon och en man uppenbarade sig bland skuggorna.

- Maria, vad har jag sagt om att skrika, sa Voldemort irriterat.

- Förlåt, svarade hon snabbt. Bella sa att du ville prata med mig.

- Ja, det ville jag. Jag ville veta vad du har gjort när jag har varit bortrest?

- Jo, det var det jag skulle berätta, svarade Maria och började berätta hela historien.

När hon var färdig stod hennes far och tittade väldigt strängt på henne.

- Maria, vad har jag sagt om att gå ner till den sjön. Kunde du inte bara gått ner till sjön vid tomtgränsen.

- Därför att jag har målat den så många gånger att jag har tröttnat på den helt enkelt och till skogen får jag ju inte gå så det var det enda stället som jag kunde komma på att gå till.

- Kidnappning, är just den anledningen till att jag inte vill att du går dit. Det finns både trollkarlar och häxor och hade det varit mörkt så hade funnit varulvar där inatt. Har du helt glömt bort att det är fullmåne? frågade Voldemort och satte sig på en stol.

- Oops. Det hade jag helt glömt bort. Ledsen. Men vad är egentligen det värsta som kan hända?

- Tja, du kan bli en varulv och du kan dö. Gå till ditt rum nu.

- Men pappa!

- Gör som jag säger Maria.

Maria suckade och gick snabbt tillbaka till sitt rum där hon började med läxorna hon fått över lovet. Hon hade fått en uppgift att skriva om de oförlåtliga förbannelserna, problemet var att hon visste så mycket att hon inte riktigt visste var hon skulle börja.

Plötsligt råkade hon titta i spegeln och såg mannen bakom henne i sista sekunden och kastade sig ner från golvet precis innan stolen exploderade.

- Är du inte riktigt klok? frågade Maria och gned sig om armen som hon hade landat på. Den började bli blå och svullen.

Maria märkte att mannen inte verkade bry sig om vad hon sa utan kastade sig undan ännu en förbannelse innan hon lyckade kontakta sin far.

_- Pappa, vi har ett stort problem._

- Jaså, vadå? Svarade Voldemort helt opåverkad.

- Jag är inte riktigt säker man jag tror att någon försöker döda mig för tillfället, fräste Maria tillbaka.

- Döda honom, svarade Voldemort kallt. Jag är upptagen.

Maria suckade och drog fram sin trollstav samtidigt som hon kastade sig undan ännu en förbannelse.  
Hon siktade inte utan bara avfyrade den dödliga förbannelsen på måfå. Tyvärr så missade hon. Nu hade mannen gett henne lite andrum. Något som han aldrig borde ha gjort. Maria tog chansen direkt och siktade.

- Avada Kedavra, sa hon lugnt och träffade äntligen sitt mål.

Sekunden senare sjönk hon ihop på sängen och lät den döda kroppen ligga på golvet.

Någon minut senare stod hennes far framför henne och tittade på henne.

- Det var väl inte så svårt, kommenterade han och gav henne ett hånleende.

- Nej, men väldigt jobbigt, svarade Maria. Vet du vem det är?

- Inte en aning, spelar det någon roll?

- Inte direkt, jag bara undrade. God natt, sa hon och la sig ner och blundade.

Hon ville sova några timmar till innan det var lunch. Hon sov inom några minuter.


	34. Läxor

**Kapitel 34: Läxor**

**

* * *

**Hon vaknade någon timme senare av en plötslig smäll. Efter några minuter hördes det återigen en smäll och Maria hoppade till. Hon tittade ut och såg att himlen var mörk och slappande av när hon insåg att det bara var åskan hon hade hört. Hon satte sig vid skrivbordet och började med sin läxa i trolldryckskonst. Hon började nog mest med den eftersom hon visste att Severus skulle befinna sig dör hela dagen så hon kunde få hjälp om hon behövde, även om hon inte trodde att det var särskilt troligt. Hon kastade en blick ut genom fönstret och suckade. Hon hade aldrig gillat åskan. Enligt henne så väsnades den för mycket. Efter ytterligare några smällar gick hon fram till fönstret och kastade en isoleringsformel över det. Äntligen blev det tyst och hon kunde fortsätta med läxan.

Några minuter senare blev hon återigen störd av att det knackade på dörren.

- Kom in, svarade Maria utan att ta ögonen från bordet.

Hon hörde hur dörren öppnades och tittade upp för att se vem det var som kommit. Självklart var det Severus.

- Din far säger att du ska komma ner och äta, sa han att kastade hastigt en blick över boken.

- Okej, jag ska bara göra klart det här först, svarade hon och såg ner i boken. Vet du vad det är för skillnad mellan Munkluva och Stormhatt?

- Ja, det är samma planta även kallad Akonit. Maria din far blir rasande om du inte kommer nu.

- Jag vet, svarade Maria och slog igen boken med en smäll.

Minuten senare satt hon vid ett bord och slevade in ris och kassler i munnen.

- Får jag gå från bordet? frågade hon när hon äntligen var färdig.

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna och nickade. Maria reste sig och sprang upp på sitt rum och fortsatte med läxorna.

Plötsligt knackade det på fönstret och Maria tittade upp. Utanför flög det omkring en uggla med ett brev runt foten. Hon släppte snabbt in den och knöt loss brevet. Ugglan hoade tacksamt och flög sedan upp på garderoben.

_Maria.  
Hejsan, kul lov va? Det bara regnar o regnar. Är i Italien för tillfället så jag kan nog inte svara på några brev. I alla fall så kommer jag hem om någon vecka. Kanske vi kan träffas då? Skriv tillbaka i så fall men jag tror inte jag kommer svara eftersom jag är ganska upptagen nu den här sista veckan. Aja, skriv om du vet nått.  
Draco_

Maria knycklade ihop brevet och slängde det i brasan. Hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna träffa Draco något alls på lovet eftersom hon hade minst tusen saker att göra nu. Och allt på en gång också. Hon suckade och drog till sig en bit pergament och började skriva.

_Draco.  
Japp, ett jättekul lov. Tyvärr kan vi nog inte träffas på lovet. Jag har minst tusen ställen jag måste följa med pappa till nu. Men vi ses på Hogwartsexpressen.  
Maria._

Hon veck ihop brevet och band fast det vid ugglans ben. Han verkade väldigt missnöjd med att bli ivägskickad med svar så snart utan tid att vila, men Maria brukade inte bry sig om sånt. I vanliga fall så brukade hon inte bry sig om vad någon kände eller tyckte. Hon kollade på klockan. Den var mycket och Maria bestämde sig för att gå och lägga sig. Om att par dagar så skulle hon någonstans. Hon visste inte riktigt vart. Det enda hon visste var att hon inte skulle lämna landet.

Hon låg och tänkte på ingenting väldigt länge innan hon slutligen somnade.


	35. Död

**Kapitel 35: Död****

* * *

**Nästa morgon väcktes Maria hastigt klockan fem på morgonen.

- Jag trodde inte vi skulle åka förrän på Tisdag, klagade hon och drog täcket över huvudet.

- Jag vet, men det har tydligen hänt något. Ni måste åka idag, blev svaret och hon hörde hur mannen lämnade henne.

Hon drog snabbt på sig sin klädnad och gick ner till köket för att äta något.  
Det var lika tyst som hon hade förväntat sig att det skulle vara. Nästan tystare på något vis. Hon satte sig ner vid bordet med en macka och ett glas pumpajucie.

När hon var färdig 10 minuter senare gick hon direkt till sin far. Han var som vanligt vaken.

- Varför ska vi åka idag och varför måste jag följa med, klagade Maria men tystnade när hon såg sin fars stränga blick.

Till sin stora förvånelse fick hon ett svar.

- Därför att de personerna som vi ska till vet att jag kommer och så vill jag att du ska göra mig en tjänst.

Maria stönade och såg på sin far med stora ögon.

- Varför kan du inte vara som de andras pappor, jag menar. Jag är bara ett barn, jag ska inte döda folk egentligen. Det börjar bli tjatigt. Samma visa varje gång.

- Sluta bråka nu och ta min hand istället, fnyste han irriterat.

Hon gjorde som han sa och snart stod de framför ett hus.

Hon drog snabbt upp huvan och drog på sig en mask. Hon ville definitivt inte bli igenkänd. Då skulle hon aldrig kunna få ett normalt liv. Inte för att hennes liv någonsin skulle kunna bli normalt, men hon kunde ju hoppas.

De gick tyst och snabbt in i det lilla huset. De hittade familjen samlad framför något som Maria visste mugglarna kallade TV. Den äldste sonen vände sig snabbt om när han hörde dörren öppnas. Det var det sista han såg.

- Maria, jag vill testa en sak, väste han tyst på ormspråk. Använd din medaljong och döda henne.

Maria bara suckade och gjorde som hon blev tillsagt. Tydligen så var kraften större än väntat och ett par sekunder senare låg kvinnan död på marken. Uppbränd.

- Så kan man ju också göra, väste Voldemort ironiskt.

- Jag menade aldrig att elda upp henne, även om det var ganska så roligt. Får jag göra det fler gånger? frågade Maria förhoppningsfullt.

- Visst får du göra det fler gånger, men se till att inte väcka nЕgon uppmärksamhet och se till att det inte går så fort. Det blir inte lika roligt då.

- Okidoki, svarade Maria med ett leende på läpparna.


	36. För mycket

**Kapitel 36. För mycket****

* * *

**Ett par dagar senare började skolan igen och Maria var än en gång tillbaka på Hogwarts. Hon skulle börja sitt fjärde år nu (tror jag). Hon vaknade tidigt på morgonen och tog på sig medaljongen. Det hade blivit en vana nu. Hon gick aldrig någonstans utan den. Den var hennes fristad.  
Hon hade för länge sedan upptäckt att den gick att öppna, som vilken medaljong som helst. I den hade hon satt ett kort på sin mamma, sin syster och sin bror. Mest för att hon inte ville att de skulle glömmas bort.  
Hon hade försökt få tag i ett kort på Ian också, utan framgång. Hon kunde inte be sin far då hon visste att han bara skulle se till att alla hennes kort blev uppbrända. Hon ville inte att det skulle hända. Men nu satt hon i en vagn på väg upp mot slottet.  
Bredvid henne satt Draco och stirrade ut i natten medan det ösregnade utanför. De gick tyst in till Stora salen och satte sig i utkanten av Slytherinbordet. 

När sorteringen äntligen var över någon timme senare gick Maria och la sig. Hon var inte hungrig så hon bad prefekten om lösenordet och kilade i säng.

Hon vaknade först nästa morgon. Redan klockan fem. Hon visste att hon fick sova ett par timmar till om hon ville, men hon visste att det skulle vara omöjligt för henne att somna om så hon klädde på sig och gick ut. Hon gick ner till sjön och satte sig på en sten. Där satt hon länge och tänkte på sitt liv. Vem hon var, vilka hon förlorat och vad som skulle hända med henne i framtiden. Om någon skulle besegra hennes far och vad som skulle hända med henne då. Hon hade bestämt sig att hon inte ville bli som han. Den enda anledningen till att hon dödade var för att han bad henne om det. Hon tyckte det var bäst så.

Plötsligt skakade stenen till och rullade runt. Maria hade missbedömt djupet.  
Hon hade aldrig varit så rädd förut. Hon skrek, skrek som hon aldrig hade gjort förut. Hon kände hur något höll på att dra ner henne mot bottnen och hon kunde inte kämpa emot. Hon lyckade hålla sig vid ytan i kanske en minut innan hon sakta sjönk mot botten.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt plask och hon såg någon komma simmandes mot henne. Inom ett par sekunder låg hon på marken bredvid sjön. Men det var för sent. Hon kände det nu. Hon visste att hon inte skulle orka fortsätta leva på det här viset längre. Hon ville dö. Hon kände hur kylan höll på att ta över och hon kämpade inte emot. Hon ville träffa sin familj igen. Hon hade inget att förlora. Hon slöt ögonen och viskade ut i natten:

- Förlåt pappa. Det blev bara för mycket. Det var det sista hon sa innan hon drog sitt sista andetag och somnade in för gott.

Slut.


End file.
